


It Was Always You

by Devonbostsimp



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: F/M, Idiots, Löded Diper, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, rodrick headcannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devonbostsimp/pseuds/Devonbostsimp
Summary: Cassandra and her family moved to Plainview for a fresh start. They move in next door to the Heffley's and the neighbor catches her eye. Sadly life isn't always fair, but will the universe reward them or tear them apart.
Relationships: Rodrick Heffley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

I look out the window of the family car as my younger sisters are asleep next to me. I slightly roll my eyes as I think over the past few weeks. On my 17th birthday my present was that we are moving to a small town called Plainview. The various cities and landscapes we pass through start to blur after the first day. I put in my earbuds as I check texts from my friends. My group chat that I decided to name the "Algoe Algae" has 10 unread messages. As I open it up Anne, my best friend since birth, sent the chat a link to a song by Löded Diper called Exploded Diper. I sit there confused at first until I start to really like it. As I continue reading the chat Anne explains that this is from a group in Plainview. I start to get excited maybe this town won't be so bad. I slowly drift off to sleep as I listen to more of their songs. 

Once I wake up we are pulling into our new house's driveway. I try to hold back a small laugh as this looks like every stereotypical suburban neighborhood. My mom looks back to us as she smiles at us. "Well ladies we are home." I stretched and fixed my short hair. I start to climb out of the car as I hear drums playing from next door. I listen for a moment before I'm called to help carry the rest of our belongings since my father came down earlier in the week with a u-haul. Granted I wanted to be spending the summer before my senior year having fun with friends, but I guess a new start isn't all too bad. 

I grab my suitcase and a few boxes I had left and take them into the house. I look around and it is nicer than I thought it would be. My mom tells me my bedroom is the attic and honestly it could be worse, it could be a basement. So I go up the stairs, open the door, and see all of my boxes with all my stuff sitting there. As I look around at the boxes of furniture, the barren walls, the packaged mattress, and my belongings I can't help but be a little excited for the new beginning. I crack open my curtainless window to let in some air. I see a room almost adjacent in the next house. The curtains are pulled and dark so I don't really pay any attention. I open up a furniture box and look at the instructions. Making my way down the stairs I call out to my dad "Hey dad can I borrow the tools. I want to start setting up my room." I turn to the corner of the kitchen and see him playing with my youngest sister Lia. "The garage Cassie," he says as I pass by. Grabbing everything I need I quickly make my way back upstairs. I start to methodically assemble everything. I check my phone before turning Löded Diper back on. I figure if I'm in the same town I should try to go to some of their shows. 

After a few hours I have everything set up and my mom calls down to me. I shove my phone into my back pocket as it is still playing the music. As I walk down the stairs my phone buzzes so I go to grab it before tripping on the last step. I brace for falling and as I hit the floor it seems a little more cushioned. 

"Woah there are you okay," a guy says as I slowly open my eyes. I freeze for a second as I address what is going on. My phone was playing music a few feet ahead, I knocked a guy down, and my eyes looked ahead as I had him pinned under me. I jump off of him and slightly scurry up a step as I profusely apologize. "Are you okay," I ask as I look at the boy who has started to sit up. He ruffles his shaggy brown hair as I stand up. "Yeah are you?" He asks as he smiles slightly. I nod as I reach out my hand to help him up. He takes my hand and I help pull him up. "Again I am so sorry about that. I'm Cassie by the way," I say with a soft smile. "Rodrick," me half smiles back.

"Cass come meet your neighbors," my mom yells from the family room. I look over at Rodrick and let out a small laugh, "Guess that's my cue." He laughs slightly as we walk towards the living room. 

"Cassie, this is our neighbors the Heffley's," my mom says with a slight smile. "I'm Susan and this is my husband Frank. These are my sons Greg and Manny," she says gesturing to her side as she points at her side, "and that one is Rodrick." Mrs. Heffley states as her family just awkwardly stands there. 

"Well I have only girls over here," my mom says after a minute, "Cassandra is our oldest, then there's Jasmine and Lia." My mom smiles for a second before my dad slightly jabs her with his elbow in her side, "Oh and this is my husband Lendord, and of course I'm Emma." 

The room sits silent for a moment, before they send us off. Well send off the older ones. Rodrick and I walk out of the room to the staircase and I turn to him before saying, "I would invite you to my room so we can appear to get along as fast as our parents want us to, but alas I am still building all of my furniture."

"You sound too formal Cassie, or should I say Cassandra. Why don't you go by that, it's pretty," he says as he sits down on the stairs next to me. "You can relax, I don't bite." He says this with a slight laugh. 

"Okay the day I start letting people willingly call me Cassandra will be the day I die," I say laughing. I slightly lean in towards him and say softly, "and how are you assured I don't bite?" I quickly move back laughing as I see a slight shocked look on his face.

"Ah okay, so," he nervously laughs, "what band were you listening to before you, ya know fell down the stairs."

"Oh! I was listening to Löded Diper. My friend sent me a link to one of their songs and said they were from here and I really like them."

"Have you by any chance watched any of their videos?" He asks with a slight smile.

"No not yet. How come?"

"Okay pull out your phone. I'll show you one of their best videos," he says as he holds out his hand. I hand him my phone. He starts typing then he turns the phone and moves closer to me. I watch him focus on the screen for a second as I smile softly. My eyes move to the video as I scan the members. The camera moves to a close-up of every member before it pans to the drummer. "Wait, is that you?" He smiles brightly and nods. "Yeah! We have band practice later if you want to come by. Especially because it seems like our parents want us to hang out because we are around the same age. Plus my girlfriend would love to have another girl around."

Girlfriend. That hit like a ton of bricks falling from the sky. I don't know why it hurt so much, but it did. I felt my heart sink for a second. I shook it off to nerves, but who am I kidding. Thinking I had a shot at a guy I met for the first time after falling on him. This isn't a Hallmark movie. 

"I'd love to," I say with a smile. 

"Cass come here real fast," my mom yells.

"Rodrick honey you too," Mrs. Heffley calls soon after my mom.

We walk into the living room with the parents and my mom turns to us to speak first, "Since you two are the same age you guys should hang out."

I look at Rodrick and he turns to me and we both let out a small laugh. "You didn't have to force us," he says as he laughs, she listened to Löded Diper without having it shoved down her throat."

"Loaded..." my mom questions as Mrs. Heffley mumbles "Dear god."

After a while of the parents talking more and Rodrick and I quietly talking I ask. "Hey wanna exchange numbers so like it's easier to talk without having to whisper and so we can live up to our parents expectations of always being on our phones."

"Wow Miss Cassie you overestimate the expectations of my parents. At this point they get amazed when I cook something other then leftovers. Also don't be mad I already added myself. It should be 'Sexy Next Dore Nehbore'" he laughs.

"You spelt it wrong," I retorted as I fixed the spelling. "I'll keep the name if you let me pick the one for yours." 

"Deal," he hands me his phone and I loom over the keyboard for a second. I quickly type "Cassandra the groupie". I hand it back to him and he smiles, "Cassandra? Really I thought you hated it?"

"I'll make an exception for you," I smile softly as I look him in the eyes. "Anyway, if I'm coming to your practice later I have to finish putting together my furniture, and by the sound of it you won't be much help to me Mr. Low Expectations." I stand up and turn to the parents, "if you excuse me I am going to go finish putting together my furniture. It was lovely meeting you guys." 

With that I walk off and up the stairs straight up to my room. I sit back down and start playing more of his songs, focusing on the drums.


	2. 2

After all of my furniture was assembled and I took a nice shower my phone buzzes. Rodrick texted saying, "we are meeting at 7 if you still want to come." I responded back that I would want to. Time to re-pretty myself and get some halfway decent clothes. I put on my usual brown eyeshadow and winged liner along with a darker nude lip. I throw on my skinny jeans and debate between a Hawaiian shirt or the classic "Death metal sing-along shirt". I throw on the death metal one as I slightly shake out my hair. I grab my phone and text him, "Question: would I be accepted quicker if I bought pizza for everyone?" Immediately get a response, "I think they wouldn't let you leave." I grab my docs and head down the stairs before going to my mom. "Hey so I was invited to Rodricks house for his band's practice and is it alright if I go? Since it's nice to have a friend so close during this move." She nods her head and I grab my bag. I walk next-door as a girl comes up to me. 

"Hi I'm Sammi! Rodrick's girlfriend. He told me that a new person was gonna join us." She smiles as she goes in for a hug. I hug her back. "So as long as you aren't an ass the band will love you. I can already tell, you are gonna fit in. By the way, make-up is stunning."

I smile as she walks with me to where the band is setting up. "Don't be nervous, they are cool. I promise. Plus if they become assholes I brought these fake snowballs the throw at them. It's fun, trust me." Sammi laughs as she pulls out one of the snowballs. "Also quick run-down you know Rodrick, drums, Chris is bass, and Ben is lead vocals. They will geek if you know their names. They may try to appear all tough and rock but they are geeks."

We walk into the garage and instantly Rodrick waves and comes up to us, "Cassandra you actually came!" He says smiling, "So let me introduce you to the band. First off Sammi my wonderful girlfriend," he gives her a quick hug before turning to the band, "This is-"

"Chris the bassist, over there in the corner is Ben who does lead vocals," He looks shocked as I smile towards him, "and if I'm not mistaken that would only leave you who is the drummer. Am I mistaken?" 

"Hey weirdo get your jaw off the floor," Sammi laughs as she lightly lobs a snowball at his shoulder. 

"Heyy," he laughs as he throws it back. 

"So are we just gonna let him start a harem or are we gonna practice?," Ben says leaning over to Chris.

"Why doesn't the bassist get a harem," Chris says sadly.

Rodrick quickly turns and points at Chris, "no one likes the bassist, but they all love the drummer," he says with a quick wink and a smile. 

"Well I don't want to distract you more so I will go order, does anyone have food allergies?" I ask the group as they all shake their head no. "Cool cool."

I sit down next to Sammi as I pull out my phone to order pizza. I order a cheese, pepperoni, and a combo because I don't know what they like. I sit there then eventually slide down to the floor and sit as I listen to them. I feel the smile on my face as the door opens quickly and we all get slightly startled. 

"Rodrick did you order pizza with my card?" Mrs. Heffley says holding the pizzas.

"Sorry Ma'am I ordered them. I bought them as a thanks for letting me come on my first night in town. I should have warned you beforehand and I apologize." I say as I quickly stand up. 

"Oh hun it's okay. Thats is really sweet of you, but I'll let you guys get back to it," she hands me the pizzas as she starts to make her way back to the door. 

They all look at each other for a second before slowly turning to me. "You turned into a whole new person," Chris says with a stupid look on his face.

"Customer service does shit to you," I mumble as I turn with the pizzas, "but at least it pays for gas and pizza." 

"But I didn't see an extra car in front of your house earlier," Rodrick questions.

"My aunt is bringing it by this weekend. Then she is getting a plane home from whatever airport is closest." 

"What do you drive?"

"2019 Kia soul cherry red. Darling I was born to stand out... and it has great gas mileage." I laugh as Rodrick smiles slightly, "I'll take you for a ride when it gets here if you want."

"So you gonna give us that pizza or not?" Ben asks, making his way over to us. 

"Oh yeah! I got cheese, pepperoni, and combo because idk what y'all like," I say as I set them down. 

"Thanks Cassie," they all say, staggered as they dig in. I go for the combo as Rodrick goes for it too. 

"I didn't see you as a combo guy. Honestly don't ask me what that meant. I really only got it to be safe although it's not my favorite, and there I go rambling. Jeez you have known me for what six... I'll stop," I mumble the last bit as I look down embarrassed. 

"Hey don't worry it's okay. I don't mind it," he smiles as he adds a few slices to his plate. 

Sammi waves him over so he goes and sits with her. I go and join the other band members and we just talk. Nothing too interesting happens. Although I am convinced that Ben tried to make a pass at me, I'm really not that interested in him. After 30 minutes the boys go back to playing. I return back to the floor where I was. I just watch them play and by the end I'm humming along to the various songs they are playing. Mr. Heffley comes in and tells us that we need to wrap up and go home because it's late but the guys just laugh. 

"We can go sit in the driveway or something to talk if you want Cassie. I bet you probably have questions about Plainview life." Ben says as he comes close to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder. 

Out of the corner of my eye I see a drumstick fly and hit Ben in the opposite shoulder, "Hey did you ask so touch." 

"No sorry," Ben apologizes as he removes his arm, "but my offer still stands."

"I'm going home I don't know about you guys," Chris says as he leaves the room. I look towards everyone and they act like it's not weird for someone to leave without saying goodbye. 

Sammi yawns and then states, "Yeah I'm gonna head home too. I am tired and I have some commissions to finnish." 

"Okay Sammi I'll text you later," Rodrick gives her a hug and a small kiss. Why does that hurt to see him with someone? Granted I've known him a day but still. 

That leaves Rodrick, Ben, and I sitting outside with the leftover pizza staring at the stars and talking. 

"You know there are more stars than I've seen in a long time. You don't get this many in New York." I smile as I study every inch of the sky.

"So you are from New York. What part?" Ben asks as I feel him looking at me. I catch a few glances from Rodrick as they both hang on my silence.

"Algoe. Around a hour from the city, but the light pollution is too strong." I slightly laugh.

I lay down on the concrete and stare up at the sky as the conversation is just basic. Eventually Ben goes home and Rodrick and I are sitting there. He lays down next to me and I ramble on about the different constellations and the stories behind some of them. I notice Cassiopeia and point it out to him. 

"What's the story behind that one?" He asks in a soft tone. So I tell him the story of her greed and how she was dammed to eternity in a chained chair. I focus on him. The rise and fall of his chest, how attentively he is listening as he shifts his gaze between the stars and me. The world seems to slow as we sit there. Something about him just feels so easy as we talk. I tell him about how I learned everything because I could never see them. I prop myself and slightly pull down the collar of my shirt and Rodrick snaps his gaze to the other side, "Woah woah woah!" 

"Oh calm down dude I'm showing you my necklace," he slowly moves his head back. I move my necklace so its visible. "It's the aries constellation. Wanna take a guess why?"

"Because rams are cool," he laughs. I look at him confused and he in between laughing utters, "It's a joke Cass."

"Cass? I like that. Although you do sound like my grandma. We have enough time to find a new nickname." I smile as I playfully push him.

"Oww," he fake winces in pain, "Okay let me guess you are born in April? Cause I'm a libra."

"Yes I was born in April. April 8th. And you know astrology. That's cool," I smile at him. 

We stay out there for an hour or so before I go inside. And so starts my routine of waking up, decorating my room, texting Rodrick and subsequently the rest of the band in a group chat, and hanging out with them all after dinner.


	3. 3

The weekend rolls around quickly and I get awoken by my alarm. I jump out of bed, rush downstairs to take a shower, hop back up the stairs and get ready. I throw on a pretty cottagecore dress with some platform sandals. I dry my hair so it curls slightly as I put on my usual brown eyeshadow and winged liner. I put on a sun hat and look at myself in the mirror before my phone starts buzzing. Rodrick texted me: "Hey breakfast at my house? My parents have seen you enough where they want to formally meet you." I look at myself for a second. Well I could be wearing something worse. "Sure. Let me go tell my parents." I knock on my parents door, but they are still asleep so I leave a note in the kitchen and place my hat next to it so it is more obvious. I walk out of the house before I step up to the front door. I go to knock before the door opens.

  


"Cassandra," Rodrick says as he looks me up and down, "you look nice. A little bit different, but still nice."

  


"Okay I wasn't expecting to see anyone but my Aunt today and she likes my cottagecore stuff."

  


"You look still. That dress is a pretty color," he smiles softly as that starts one of the most interrogative breakfasts I've had in my life. I felt like by the end I was gonna ask for Rodrick's hand in marriage. What was my old town like, why did we move, how old am I, do I drive, what are my plans for the future, etc. Rodrick looked increasingly nervous, but I handled myself pretty well. The parents looked satisfied, I didn't lose my cool and we had a nice breakfast. 

  


Towards the end I got the question I wasn't looking forward to, "Do you have a boyfriend."

  


I laughed slightly before saying, "Actually I broke up with my girlfriend before I moved here." They all look at each other for a moment. "I'm queer. I don't know how y'all are with that, but you seem accepting. If you are curious I really don't care about gender. I just like the person." I smile awkwardly before taking a drink with the water glass in front of me.

  


"Oh sweetie it's okay I promise. We don't care at all." Mrs. Heffley smiles as she reassures me. Rodrick doesn't look surprised, but smiles warmly. I look at him for a second before trying to subdue my smile. I open my mouth as I go to thank her as my phone goes off. My aunt texts me saying that she is down the street. 

  


"I apologize, but my Aunt just got here and she has my car and the last bit of my belongings and I have to go help her," I say apologetically as I tidy up the area where I was sitting, "Where can I put this?" 

  


"Just leave it there sweetie. We completely understand. If you need any heavy lifting, take Rodrick with you," Mrs. Heffley slightly laughs after offering up her son.

  


"He can come if he wants. Plus I still need to get out and see Plainview. Who's a better tour guide then someone my age. If he is okay with that," I flash him a slight please face.

  


"Yeah I can go if you don't need me at all," he looks at his mom as she nods her head in agreement. "Thank you thank you." He smiles as he turns to me. "I'll be out there in like ten? I need to finish up something in my room."

  


"I'll meet you then," I then say goodbye to the Heffley's as I walk out the door. My Aunt Jeanne is leaning against my car as I walk out. She looks up to see me coming out the door and looks confused.

  


"Did I get the wrong house," she asks as she does a double take. 

  


"No," I awkwardly smile, "the neighbors invited me to breakfast because I've been hanging out with their son almost everyday."

  


"Every day," she slightly exclaims, "How is Emma dealing with that. She really didn’t want to let you go to kindergarten."

  


"I mean she likes how I made a friend. Maybe not the fact he is a drummer in a band and I really like the band."

  


"The band. Or him?" She says with a sly laugh.

  


"He has a girlfriend, but he is honestly really cute and I-" I halt my words as my Aunt coughs loudly and looks behind me. "He is behind me isn't he." She nods.

  


I turn around so quickly I trip and fall. Yet again he catches me. "I get it Cassandra, you can't stop falling for me. I know I'm amazing."

  


My face turns a warm scarlet as I stand back up. I look up at him as he is slightly blushing and I stammer out, "How much did you hear?"

  


"When you started talking about the band." He moves his arm up and slightly massages the back of his neck. 

  


"Should I bother to explain myself or..."

  


"It's fine. It won't change anything. Plus we do have all day." His smile is so warm I want to bask in it. 

  


"Well the last of your stuff is in your car. Although I don't know why you told me to protect it with my life," Aunt Jeanne slightly questions as she looks concerned. 

  


"Because give me the keys," I say as she hands them over, "It's all my platforms."

  


"How many are we talking here Cassie," Rodrick asks as he comes to the back of my car. There are three boxes sitting there.

  


"Pick a box," I say with a slightly evil glint in my eyes, "I'll even let you open it."

  


"Okay," he questions as he pulls forward a box, "these are heavy."

  


"Need a knife?" I ask flicking open the Swiss army knife attached to my keychain. Rodrick looks a little confused. "I liked taking walks at night. And I lost the pepper spray."

  


He cuts open the box to see platforms of various sizes. He pulls one out and examines it before looking back at me. "How tall are some of these?"

  


"My highest ones are five inches but my average ones are two to three inches. I am about six two to six three in them. Like the shorter ones."

  


"Dear lord Cassie. Don't break an ankle." He says as he examines them further. There is another box sitting there. "Whats this?" He says as he reaches for it. My eyes widen as I try to stop him. 

  


"It has some personal stuff in there." I say quickly. He picks up the box and feels how light it is. "I'll tell you later okay?"

  


"Well I'm gonna go inside and go see Emma. I miss her," my Aunt says as she walks off towards the house.

  


"Wanna help me take these up?" I smile sheepishly 

  


"Yeah of course," he reaches out for a box and holds it easier then I would have imagined. "What floor are you on?"

  


"I'm in the attic." 

  


"I am too. I wonder if we could see each other." He laughs as I pick up the remaining two boxes and shut the car door. We walk up the stairs and up to my room. All of the furniture is set up and there are two bean bag chairs in the corner. I have a dresser and a few clothes racks bolted to the wall so all of my clothes are visible. Cottagecore is on the left, normie in the middle, and alt on the right. There are a few bag hooks with various purses and a hook for my keys. To the left of my clothes there is an empty shoe rack for all my platforms. I have my t.v. set up on the dresser along with my switch and my wiiU. Since it's the attic I put up the led strip lights in my room in order to allow more light. There is a small vanity to the right of my clothes where all my make-up and a mirror sits. I am waiting for more wall decorations to come in, but for a week it looks nice.

  


"Wow your room is really nice." He says as he sets down the boxes. I grab my remote and turn on the lighting. I set it to a slight blue as I loom over him. The lighting just brings out his softer expression. His eyebrows furrow softly as he bites the inside of his lip. He looks around with his eyes before I softly say, "you can move around. I don't care."

  


He looks around and then eventually sits down on my bed. I throw the light box on my bed before tackling the platform situation. "You can put something on the t.v. if you want." I hear the wiiU boot up and netflix open. He looks through my watching list. "Anime and the Office? I may have to marry you." He puts on the office and cycles between watching it and watching me. I quickly sort the pairs together and make them look nice. 

  


"Okay promise to not laugh at what is in this box? I know the two things in it." My face turns slightly concerned.

  


"I won't Cassie. You aren't Greg don't worry," he laughs slightly.

  


I open the box and there are some stuffies on top. I tell him about Tulip, Theo, and Simon, along with the others. I set them up and the ones that aren't on my bed go on my dresser. 

  


"They are all cute C don't worry." He smiles as he holds Theo in his lap. He looks down slightly embarrassed. "I hope you don't mind. It just looked soft."

  


"I don't mind. Plus they are fueled on love and affection and Theo and Tulip get plenty of that. There is always more room."

  


He smiles at the thought of that as he slightly holds Theo closer. "Okay next is one thing and it's a make or break of our friendship. I'm kidding. Slightly," I say laughing as he looks a little concerned.

  


I pull out my bag of beads and Kandi. I show him my handfuls of bracelets and ask him what he thinks. "Did you make them all?"

  


"Yep over ten hours of work."

  


"They are all amazing. I want one.

  


"I can make you one. Like for real. I am gonna make a Löded Diper one later because I want to rep the band."

  


"You really would. For both. You are amazing Cass." He grins ear to ear.

  


I show him all the ones I have and I pull out some beads and show him the colors. And the different beads as he picks them out. "I could make it now if you want." I smile as I have the sample beads in my hand. "Before we go drive around since it's nice in here."

  


"Sure," he slinks down to the floor with me and I start to quickly bead a bracelet that says Löded Diper. He picks a dark blueish gray and a black. He just sits there as I whip it up. I try it against his wrist a few times and my heart races from the closeness. Once it's the perfect size I tie it up and look him in the eyes. "Okay in order to get this you have to do one thing with me." He nods as I put the bracelet around my own wrist, "just follow my lead." I hold up a peace sign and he does the same. I touch our fingertips, "peace," I hold up half a heart and he smiles matching my heart, "love." I spread my fingers and touch our fingertips, "Unity," and I interlock our fingers and he follows suit with a slight blush forming on his cheeks. "Respect." I move the bracelet from my wrist to his. "Now in Kandi culture it's frowned upon to trade it, so I'll fight if you do." I say laughing as he admires the bracelet. 

  


"How did you do it so fast," he asks as he continues playing with the beads 

  


"Well I started making them a few years ago, but I don't know where my originals went. A guy kept reaching out and touching my arm after I told him not to so I stopped wearing them. But I do now," I look down at my arm as I put them on. "These are the names of all of my friends back in my old town," I hand him the four bracelets. "But hopefully I can add all of your guy's names eventually!" 

  


"I would like that," he looks up at me. We just look at each other for a moment. My heart starts beating but I can't do much about it. My phone buzzes after a second and we are snapped back into reality. It's my mom asking who I'm talking to. I respond 'the neighbor next door and he helped me bring up my platforms. We are about to go on a drive though.' She responds, 'okay. Pick up some groceries though. We are having a welcome party tonight. I'm inviting the neighborhood.'

  


"Well looks like we are having a party here tonight. For the neighborhood. So needless to say if you don't find me I'll be up here." I slightly floof my hair. "Well since it's now a house party I think I am gonna put on some more normal clothes. Well later I'm keeping the cottagecore aesthetic right now. And I'm rambling again aren't I?"

  


"I am gonna join you in here then. Plus we could watch some movies. If you want to of course."

  


"Of course hello leaving social functions, movies, and I have enjoyed my time with you."

  


"I've enjoyed it too Cassandra." His smile is just amazing. His freckle is moving upward and he looks so soft. 


	4. 4

"I can get used to you calling me Cassandra. Anyway, let me set out my outfit change before we head out. Then you can tell me about the area... and maybe help me with this ungodly long grocery list."

He nods and sits patiently. He plays with his bracelet and messes with his hair. I grab a pair of overalls and a crop top along with a pair of platform white tennis shoes. I grab a bandana and throw it all on my bed. "Ready?"

"That's a whole wardrobe change there. You really don't stick to an aesthetic do you?" 

"Never. When you are as beautiful as me one group can't hold me down," I laugh as I extend my hand to help him up, "you know I think you could pull off a pair of platforms, and I know you pull off eyeliner. Because of the band videos."

He takes my hand and I help him up. "One day I'll let you." We talk and walk down the stairs and I grab the list. We get in the car and I link up my phone to the playlist I have. Scotty Doesn't Know by Lustra starts playing as we drive to the grocery store. We are both singing the lyrics although he is almost mumbling them. "Do you not know the words or is it something else."

"It's something else," he awkwardly does that little half smile. "You can tell me Rodrick," I look at him briefly before returning my eyes to the road. "I got embarrassed at a girls sweet 16 when I sang for her, but I went viral because it wasn't that good."

"I don't believe that you can't sing. Your whole vibes scream musical genius," I sweetly say as he looks out the window, pointer finger bent and pressed to his lips. The music softly as we pull up. We shop together and buy some extra things like snacks for our movie time. I grab some energy drinks as I turn to him, "Pick a few drinks. I'll keep them in my room for you so its not as awkward as going all the way downstairs for a drink."

"Wait that's actually really sweet." He smiles as he puts some drinks in the cart. Even though I am taller he still insists on grabbing the stuff from up high. When we passed by kids our age he gave me a small rundown on them or their group they hang out with and it's really cute to see him lean closer. He lowers his voice so he doesn't get noticed. My heart races as I feel his breath softly. I try to shake it off as we check out. We load up the groceries in my car then drive back. "I get if you want to go home for a while because like I'd want a break from me too." I say with an insecure undertone.

"I want to stay. If that's okay." Plus I can help you guys get ready. Cause we spend so much time together I guess your parents should get to know me.``

"Okay well let's bring in all of the groceries then I am going to go change. And sneak up the snacks cause I'll be damned if Jasmine gets ahold of my shit." I laugh as I put the snacks and drinks in the backpack purse I keep in my car for situations like this. Well that and a change of clothes just in case. I walk up to my room as I get a text from Sammi. Her and I text as often as Rodrick and I do. The text reads, "I think I may break up with Rodrick. I've thought about it for a while, but I need to. So be honest with me. You like him don't you?" I stare at my phone. I do like him. I took so long in responding that she called me. Her voice slightly trembles as she asks me again, "Do you like him?" Immediately my heart and mind starts racing. I know I do, but I don't know how to say it. "I don't know." She sniffles and goes quiet. "He's been different this week and I didn't want to believe that this was the end. I haven't seen him this happy in a while. I mean I have thought about breaking up with him because this honestly feels like it's for show more then for real now. God seeing him so happy. That's how we used to look at me." Her voice shakes and she sniffles, "but at least it's you. You would be the best choice to make him happy."

I'm speechless. My heart is heavy as I let out beyond my surprise, "I do." She sadly laughs on the other end of the phone, "of course. What isn't there to like. I got to go Cass. Please know I'm not mad. I just need to talk to him." She hangs up. I stare at my phone. 

I change into my new outfit and pull two pieces of my hair out to frame my face. I throw on my shoes and some fishnet socks. I put my necklaces in my pockets as I walk down the stairs and Rodrick is waiting at the bottom of them. I sneak up behind him and lean down near his ear. I softly whisper, "boo." He screams then turns around to see me leaned over and laughing. "Hey not cool." He catches his breath as his eyebrows furrow. "Sorry sorry."

"So are you two gonna keep flirting or actually do something about it," my sister Jasmine says as she walks by the stairs. 

"I- I have a girlfriend," Rodrick stammers.

"And I have a sixth finger," she rolls her eyes not once leaving the screen of her phone.

"Ladies and gentlemen Jasmine," I sarcastically say once she is out of earshot, "would you like to meet Lia. She is much cuter and doesn't talk crap."

"Can it looser," she yells from the living room. 

He laughs as he looks up at me as I pull my necklaces from my pocket. I pull my chunky chain and lock necklace along with a key and put that on first. Then I put on a tattoo choker and a small heart pendant that sits at the base of my neck. I sit next to him as I smile. Half of my attention moved to him and the other half to unlocking the lock. I slide the chain around my neck and lock it. I look up as our eyes meet and I blush. "You look nice Cass," he slightly licks his lips as his eyes flicker down then up again. Flustered I stammer "We should go help set up. " He nods as his cheeks slightly glow, so we move into the kitchen. After setting things up he mumbles "pretzels on the table, ice in the fridge, definitely have heard that before." I raise my eyebrow at him as he laughs, "its nothing." We set up everything and I look around as my mom passes by, "Grab some extra chairs from the basement please sweetie." I nod as I head towards the basement. I open the door and look down into the dark and creepy room as I feel a cold chill blow over my neck. I freeze as I hold back a scream before I feel something quickly brush against the back of my neck. I pull my elbow up and get ready to jam it in whatever is behind me, "Woah woah woah. Calm down Cassie it's just me." 

My breathing slowly returns to normal as I say a little loud, "I was about to hit you asshole!" He laughs as I roll my eyes. I step closer to him as he is almost pressed against the wall. His eyes widen as I laugh. I step back and head down a few steps to the basement, "You coming?" He is standing against the wall, hand covering his mouth looking off to the side. "Yeah um one second." He straightens his clothes and laughs a little. 

He comes down the stairs and helps me grab some chairs as the door closes. "Normally I'm on the other end of the door," Rodrick says a little nervous. "It's fine Rodrick. Trust me." I try to open the door, but of course its locked. I pull an old gift card and hand him my phone. "Call my mom. She will let us out. If of course I can't get this because I've only ever seen this in movies." I fumble with trying to unlock the door as I mumble a long string of profanities under my breath. 

"So they can't find the key." Rodrick shakily says. "But they are gonna find a way to get us." I softly hit my head against the door. "Hand me the phone." He hands me the phone and I tell my mom I can pop off the doorknob from my end and go from there and she says that's fine as long as I replace it with a new one. I stand and turn to Rodrick, "alright looks like I'm popping off the doorknob. I haven't done this in a while." He looks confused as he mouths 'a while'. "Between set production and getting locked in various rooms because I am an idiot, I've done it a little." I grab all the necessary supplies as Rodrick taps out a nervous beat on the wood railing. I manage to pop out the lock and open the door as Rodrick looks shocked. "I know, I know I am amazing." I grab the chairs and come upstairs holding the door as he follows. 

"You did it, good job Cass," my mom's smile beams as we come back with chairs. "And I think that settles everything. Thank you Rodrick for helping." 

"It was no problem." He smiles as he looks over to me.


	5. 5

"Feel free to take whatever snacks or drinks you want guys. People should be coming any time." My mom says as she leaves the room. 

"Honestly we could go back up to my room now if you want. Better snacks. Energy drinks. Office or better music?" I laugh slightly. He nods. "Race you up." I starts running up stairs as he follows me. I make it up to my room and sprawl onto my bed. He trips when he is near my bed and goes flying. He lands on top of me and we laugh. He rolls to the side as we lay next to each other. "Wanna just listen to music for a while? I have a good playlist." He nods his head yes as I turn on my lights to a soft pink color and my speaker and play a general playlist. I eventually slide onto the floor followed slowly by him. I turn my head to look at him. He turns to me as the chorus of Dissolve by Absofacto starts playing. The music. The atmosphere between the lights, music, and him makes my heart stop. It's at this moment I realize. I have fallen. His smiles jump starts my heart. That moment lasts for an eternity before he breaks it. He looks up and licks his lips before letting out a small laugh. "You are handsome Rodrick." He looks a little shocked as he looks back at me, "You are just saying that." I prop myself up and look at him, "You honestly are." His phone buzzes and the mood shifts. "Hey I am gonna pop outside for a while. Sammi needs to talk." My heart drops. I know what this is about, but I didn't think she would do it this fast. "Oh okay, I can walk you out." So we walk out there. After I turn off everything the gathering just goes on.

I talk with various adults and then end up sitting on the chair in the living room, holding my phone in my hands waiting for it to buzz. After an hour or so Rodrick hasn't come back and Mrs. Heffley notices. "Maybe he went home?" I offer up as she questions where he is. "I could go check on him if you want." She says that would be a great idea so I silently leave the house to go check up on him. 

Rodrick's P.O.V. 

"Honestly we could go back up to my room now if you want. Better snacks. Energy drinks. Office or better music?" She laughs. Her eyes close as she does this so I take the opportunity to study her features. The freckles that dot her cheeks and nose scrunch as she smiles. Her short brassy hair slightly bounces as she finishes laughing. I nod yes as she smiles mischievously as she says, "Race you up." And so it was that we both ran up the stairs like children. She makes it before me, but I definitely let her win. She plops on her back on her bed and it was about as graceful as a fall like that could be. I hit the carpet just right and fell on top of her. Embarrassed, I started laughing and she followed suit. I roll off of her to the side and lay next to her, feet hanging off the bed. She gets up to turn on her lights and music and we both melt onto the floor at some point. Both of us sprawled across the floor under soft pink lighting, our breathing seeming to match at points. Dissolve starts playing and sees her out of the corner of my eye looking at me. Her facial features soft as she seems to take in every bit of my profile. As the chorus starts playing I look over to her. My heart stops as I look her in her eyes. I smile softly as it hits. I think I've fallen for her. My mind races between her and Sammi and I can't do that to Sammi, but Cassie just is something else. I look up and lick my lips as I do when I am thinking. She pulls me out from my thoughts as she sweetly says, "You are handsome Rodrick." Shocked I quickly tell her she is just saying it, but her face says she means it. My phone buzzes in my pocket as this moment is ruined. Sammi: "Hey come meet me outside. We need to talk." We need to talk. There is no good conversation that starts with we need to talk. And trust me I've been through enough of them with Greg. I excuse myself and she looks a little sad. When I walk outside Sammi is leaning against my van. She kicks her vans against the pavement as she looks down. 

"Hey," I softly say as I walk up to her. "Hey," she sadly says. She looks me in the eyes and it hits, this is the end. "You know I love you so much Rodrick, but I can't do this anymore. Nothing has felt the same these past few months and I need to pull the band-aid off." I close my eyes and sharply inhale. I dig my thumb into my middle finger to the point where the pain reassures me this isn't a dream. She continues, "I never wanted to hurt you, but in the end this is the least amount of pain." I am speechless. I look at her and sharply say, "So this is it?" She nods yes. "I have to go Rodrick. I'm sorry. I will still be here for you." And like that it's over. She walks off as I'm left staring at the door of my van. I fight tears as I walk into my house. I can't talk to Cassie about this yet my fingers loom over my keyboard as I fight the urge to text her. I go and sit in my room and just stare at the Löded Diper poster on my wall. That was the date I asked her out. I decided to play random music to fill the silence of the house. I don't know how long I was sitting there as I heard the front door open. The footsteps appear a little heavier, but I chose not to focus on it. The footsteps follow up the stairs and up towards the ones that lead to my room. Cassie is standing there at the top of my stairs, "Hey." She smiles awkwardly. "Hey Cass." She steps a little closer, "Mind if I join you? Your mom sent me to check up on you, and Sammi texted me about what happened on my way over. You can talk to me if you need to." I scoot over on my bed and she sits next to me, "Do you want a hug?" She questions as I make a confused face, "what I don't know? They help sometimes." I laugh a little and move closer to her. "So is that a yes or no? Because like I understand if you don't want to." I lay my head on her shoulder and her head rests on mine. And in this moment of rationalizing today with her I don't want to leave. Her breathing a steady noise along with the music my eyes close and I could fall asleep. Again the moment is ruined with the front door opening again. This time I hear Greg coming in and I laugh. "I guess that should be my queue to leave," She says sadly. "I have an idea to meet me at 11 outside. Let's go for a drive." Her beautiful smile lights up her face, "deal." And with that she exits the room down the stairs and after saying goodbye to my parents she leaves the house. I move my curtains as I look out the window and see her lights turn on. I check the time, 9:30. An hour and thirty minutes.

Cassandra's P.O.V.

Once I get back into my room I don't know how to feel. I grab a random notebook and start writing what is going on in my mind. I can fully pinpoint I do like him, Sammi just broke up with him, and we are going for a late night drive to who knows where. I open my curtains to see a figure on the other side which I assume is Rodrick because it starts waving. I pull out my phone and call him, "okay where are we going and should I bring anything?" He actually laughs at me. "Bring yourself and like your purse or some shit it's just a joy ride, and I'm driving." I've seen his van outside of his house for a while and wondered what it was like inside, but I never asked. I figured at one point or another he'd drive me somewhere. "Got it," I check the time 10:15, "see you in 45." "In 45," he happily states. Now to kill the time. I put on the office and try to figure out my plan of escape since my parents despite their openness don't take kindly to late night joy rides with boys. I grab my empty water bottle and make my way down the stairs. Taking note of which ones creak so I can go out silently. Once I'm in the kitchen I grab the trash and throw it out so I can make sure I can get in and out silently. I manage to do that easily so content with my strategy I head back up to my room. I remove all of my jewelry and my shoes to limit the possible noise and I sneak out. I lock the door behind me and once I'm a little away from the door I put back on my jewelry and shoes. I head next door to see Rodrick softly closing the door behind him. I hide off the side of his van and wait. He looks around for me and even pulls out his phone to text me. I sneak behind him and tap his shoulder and he jumps seven feet in the air. Stifling laughter he whisper shouts, "Cassandra Williams you scared the shit out of me." I bite my tongue trying not to laugh at him. "Come on. We should get going." He opens up my door as I draw close to it before closing it. Once he is in I sarcastically say, "A gentleman." He laughs as he starts up his van and off we go. I switch my focus between him and the road as we drive through the sleepy Plainview.


	6. 6

After a period of time we pull into a small dimly lit park. He gets out and opens my door. "Welcome to my favorite sneak out spot. Now no one knows about this place, not even Ben knows about this place. I will actually kill you if you tell someone about it." He grabs my wrist and takes me to the top of the playground. He sits down with his feet dangling and I sit to his side leaning against the rail. He just starts talking. He tells me about his life, how he formed Löded Diper, the pranks he has pulled on his brother, the Heather Hills incident, he moves over and sits next to me. I lean my head against his shoulder as he keeps talking. He eventually turns to me and asks about my life. So I tell him about Algoe, the mistakes I've made, what my old life was like, the dumb shit I would do during classes. He listens and I just want this to last. The two of us keep talking. Everything with him feels so easy. He checks the time and he mumbles, "Fuck its 2 a.m. We have to head home." So we reluctantly leave. We drive back listening to the late night radio stations, my eyes less fixed on the road ahead. I study his face. His darker freckles pop as he smiles. His eyes looking across the empty streets, his shoulders relaxed, his left foot tapping a tune that I can't place. I focus on the radio as we turn onto our street. In My Head by bedroom starts playing. The steady beat matching my heart I look at him next to me. We get out of the car careful not to be loud. I look towards him and he smiles. It's like a magnet and we both go to hug each other at the same time. I feel like we melt into one as my head slightly nestles into where his neck meets his shoulder. It lasts a little longer than an average hug as his right hand slides down my left arm before it reaches my hand. He holds it looking sweetly at me as I go to sneak back in. He pulls me forward into one last hug. "Thank you." My eyes flicker towards his lips then back up, he does the same, but I step away before I could do what I truly wanted to do. He watched me go in. As soon as I open the door I see Jasmine walking down the stairs. "Fuck." I mutter as I see my sister wide eyed. "Oh you are so in trouble." She says laughing. "Wait no. Please. Jasmine I'll owe you please." I beg her as she sighs. "Fine. I guess that works." We make our way back up the stairs no questions asked until my phone blows up with texts from her. 

Tea (Jasmine): Details now. If I'm staying quiet I at least deserve to know. 

Me: Fine I met up with the neighbor and we drove around.

She texts faster then I would expect.

Tea: Cass I saw you leave at 11. It's 2:30. Where were you?

I slightly freak for a moment. 

Me: I'm not sure. He drove me in his car. 

Tea: You mean the pedo van with Löded Diper written in spray paint

I consider going down there and smothering her. 

Me: It's for his band equipment idiot.

Tea: Okay that's it?

I roll my eyes nosey ass kid.

Me: Yes we talked and just hung out. Wait till you are older you will get it.

Tea: Okay grandma. 

I plug in my phone as I open up my window. I see him on the other side looking out his window. I text him:

Me: miss me already

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: you wish 

Me: I had a nice night. Morning? Time is hard

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: almost as hard as math. 

Me: So we gonna do anything tomorrow or today lol?

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: Band practice at 7. See you there?

Me: of course idiot ;p

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: you are the idiot

Me: you wish

We keep up a small back and forth before both of our texts come through slower and slower. I end up falling asleep hugging my phone. 

I wake up around 9 and stumble down into the kitchen. Jasmine is sitting at the table texting away. "Have you had breakfast yet?" She looks up for a moment, "No. What do you have in mind?" I open the fridge and grab some eggs and breakfast sausage. "Breakfast burritos?" Excitedly she says, "Hell yeah." I cook the sausage and eggs before warming up my tortillas. I start the coffee pot and by this point my parents with Lia have joined us in the kitchen. They all happily take some as I pour myself some coffee. My mom comes up and pours herself a cup, "So whats the plans for today?" As she takes a sip I smile down into my cup, "Well Löded Dipper has band practice at 7 and I want to hang out with them. Other then that nothing really." "You have been spending a lot of time with that Rodrick kid. Thats fine. It's good to have friends, but how about your sister? She needs to get out and explore Plainview too. How about you take her out today?" And that started one of the weirdest days out with my sister. Granted I think this was a ploy to get us out of the house, "How about the mall? I haven't been there yet and it's always a good place?" I suggest. "That sounds like a good idea," my mom happily says. She hands me some money and tells Jasmine to go get ready. I head up to my room and throw on a pair of light wash mom jeans, a yellow striped button down that is tucked in, and a pair of Doc Martin's. I pull my red hair into little space buns. I quickly apply my usual makeup and grab my small bag before heading down the stairs. Jasmine is waiting by the door. 

We both head out to my car and I look towards the Heffley's and I don't see Rodrick's van in front of the house. I brush it off because he could just be with Ben. I turn on the radio and drive to the mall. I pull into the Macy's overhang looking for a parking spot. In traditional mall parking I am halfway across the parking lot from the store. "Starbucks?" She asks as we exit Macy's. "Of course what do you take me for idiot?" We walk over and she orders a venti Pink Drink and I get a trenta very berry hibiscus refresher with no water and black tea and light ice. We go into a few stores on the bottom floor before making our way up the escalator. Across from the food court is the gutted remains of a Forever21. "That's a shame. They had a halfway decent plus sized," I think to myself as we walk by towards the Hot Topic. I grab a few new band shirts and some new necklaces and check out as Jasmine grabs a pusheen shirt and plush. 

As we walk out past the food court Jasmine laughs for a second then looks up towards me. "Hey isn't that the guy you snuck out to see?" She says much louder than was needed. I look slightly to my left and see Rodrick and Greg standing there. My eyes widened as he looked up and noticed me. I grab Jasmine's arm and run into the nearest store. "For God's sake Jasmine why did you do that?" I hide us behind one of the article racks. Jasmine bursts into laughter as Rodrick walks straight up to us. "Rodrick not this store please," Greg pleads as the two boys are next to us. I look around at the surroundings of the store at the same time as Rodrick. I see the mannequin torso in front of me and mumble, "Fuck its Victoria's secret." Rodrick's face turns red as he quickly turns and exits the store. I follow him after Jasmine continues to laugh harder than she ever has. "You really just did that Cassie. God I wish I was recording," she says in-between breaths.


	7. 7

The boys are standing a few feet ahead as red as beets. I walk up and feel the need to clarify, "Okay I went into the nearest shop unaware it was that one in particular and I mean it's not bad I'm just embarrassed because yeah." I start an awkward laugh that turns into genuine laughter, "Only I would do that." Rodrick starts laughing with me, "How did I not notice?" Jasmine's laughter stops as she looks at Greg, "They are helpless," she whispers to him. "Should we get them to change the subject?" Greg asks Jasmine as Rodrick and I's laughter dies down. "Mhm," she nods, "Food?" She asks us. "How about we grab some pretzels?" The four of us walk over and I lean in to whisper into his ear, "Cheese dip?" Nodding his head he whispers back, "Hell yeah." I look at the kids in front of us, "Should we be nice?" "Yeah I guess, plus brownie points never hurt." I let the kids order, then Rodrick, then myself, "One salted pretzel and," I look to my side at my sister and Greg, "Cheese dip?" They both nod as I add them to my order.

We get our food and grab a table. The four of us start talking, but it eventually ends up into two separate conversations. "Okay so don't tell Ben or Chris, but drum roll," he taps his fingers on the table, "I got Löded Diper a gig next week." "Really?" I exclaim. "Yeah at a party of a kid from school. So you wanna come? Live up to your groupie name." "Of course Rodrick, why wouldn't I?" We continue talking for a while before I see Greg and Jasmine exchange numbers, "Hey idiot," I call to my sister, "Can you stay here for a few? I want to go to game stop." She nods yes as I get up, "Shit brain stay too. I'm going also." Greg dismisses his comment and comments, "Can you get the new Twisted Wizard for me?" He holds out his hand and Greg gives him money. I laugh at him taking a step forward. "What?" He laughs as he catches up with me. "Its nothing." He is so soft alone but acts like a dick around his brother. We look through the store and I pick up Just Dance, "Rodrick?" He whips his head around with his body following, "Yes?" I hold up the game and he laughs, "They are still making those?" I smile, "Yeah. I had the ones on the wii. Even the Kidz Bop one. Should I get it for the next time you are over?" He looks at me with a raised eyebrow, "Kidz Bop?" Astonished I gasp, "You mean to tell me," I take a step closer to him, "the big bad Rodrick didn't go from Kidz Bop kid to punk rock icon?" He looks me in the eyes and leans close to my ear to whisper, "I will never admit to ever listening to Kidz Bop." He straightens his posture and a goofy little grin spreads on his face. "I'll get it out one day."

I go and buy the game along with a random Wii U game they had on clearance. We join Jasmine and Greg before Rodrick and Greg's phones buzz. "I guess we gotta head back. See you later?" He smiles. I nod yes and he gives me a quick hug. My cheeks grow a little warm as they walk off. "Wow Cass you really like him," Jasmine slightly laughs. "Hey he is super sweet. I mean he is kinda dumb, but it's cute." She rolls her eyes and makes a gagging sound. "You will feel it one day idiot," I push her slightly, "Also clearing this up. We don't tell mom about the Victoria's Secret situation?" She nods, "You are just racking up you owe me ones." I scoff, "Fine. Okay?" "Okay."

We shopped around for a little more before heading back home around 4 o'clock. I cook up some dinner for the whole family. The five of us talk and just enjoy our meals. My parents offer to clean up dinner so I'm not late to go see the band rehearsal. I walk next door and the boys are setting up. Rodrick comes over and hands me a CD. "I know your car doesn't have a CD player, but I do and I made this for the next time we drive around." I blush and hide my face a little as I give him a hug. "Thanks." He plays with his hair a little and smiles so softly, "No need to thank me." He returns to his set up and they start. At one point Ben sits on the floor as Chris and Rodrick stand over him. They are trying to figure out lyrics and they don't let me help. It's top secret they say. I laugh a little as they keep going. Like clockwork Mr. Heffley tells us to pack it up and we all head home. I take off my makeup and get ready for bed as usual.

My head starts pounding as my eyes flutter open. I get ready hazily and stumble down the stairs like usual. As I open my front door some unknown person is standing there. I run as fast as I can. Down various streets, in buildings, and even through alleys. He follows me the whole time and I can never shake him. I turn down an alley and am met with a body like shape laying in the middle of the road. I go to try and help the person. As I turn the body around I see him, Rodrick. I scream out and I make no noise. The figure that has been trying to get me has finally caught me. I try to fight him off but it's no use. No one around seems to notice as he drags me out.

I bolt up as the end of an office episode plays. My heart beats out of my chest as I start crying. It was just a dream, but it felt so real. I try to steady my breath as I check the time. 2 a.m. I unlock it and text the first person who I can think of;

Me:Hey I know it's late but are you awake?

I immediately get a text back;

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: Just heded to bed. Wats up??

Me: Nightmare... wanna FaceTime maybe. I want to hear your voice. Please

My phone starts buzzing as I receive his call. Once I answer it I see a sleepy Rodrick on my screen. "Are you okay Cass?" He says concerned. I nod a little, "Better now that you are here." He smiles softly as he rolls to his side and props the phone up with a pillow on his bed. I do the same except prop it up with one of my stuffed animals. "Wanna talk about it?" His soft sleepy voice makes me smile. "You know the usual no voice kidnapping nightmare. I just needed to hear your voice." He slightly laughs, "That's all? You know the casual." Our conversation continues on with talking about remembered dreams we have had and other stories of those sorts. Both of our patterns grows simple and slow as we both drift off into sleep. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep first, but I wasn't tracking it. At one point I woke up randomly and heard soft breathing. After the necessary freak out I realized it was just Rodrick asleep. He looks so peaceful as he starts to snore. I cup my hand around my mouth to stifle my laughter. I lay back down as his soft breathing fills my room again. I end up matching his breath. I listen as it softly lulls me back to sleep.


	8. 8

"Cassie it's noon wake up," I hear as I groggily open my eyes. "Good morning Cass," Rodrick says from the other end of the phone. I immediately turn red as I see myself no make-up and messy hair on the screen. "How long have you been awake," I question as I try to smooth down my hair. He shrugs, "I dunno an hour or so. I thought you woke up a few time but," he laughs, "obviously you didn't until now." I take a moment to look at myself in the mirror and I look like a mess. "Fuck. I look like a yeti." He laughs at me. "Trust me you don't. Oh and before I forget. Band practice at 7. We have a surprise for you." I smile, "Meet you there." We talk for a little longer before we end the call.

I slink down stairs and hope that they don't realize how late it is. "Good morning sunshine," my dad sarcastically says as I enter the kitchen. "Hey dad." He looks over his glasses, "Everything okay? You slept in later than usual." I shrug slightly, "I had a nightmare that kept me up for a while, but it's no big deal." His eyebrow raises, "Who were you talking to then?" My eyes dart down. My mom chimes in from the base of the stairs, "Lendord." He laughs it off as he returns to his book. I walk over to my mom and she smiles, "You don't have to tell me, but it was that neighbor boy right, Rodrick?" I nod as her eyes match her kind smile, "Well its just your luck. Susan and I were talking and in two weeks we and the Heffleys' are going to the boardwalk. Overnight." I start to get excited, "Granted either you and Leah are gonna share a bed or you sleep on the floor." I whip out my phone and ask, "Where are we staying?" She tells me and I check the place out, "If I pay for a room myself can I possibly sleep by myself in it?" She rolls her eyes. "I guess. It will be like 90 dollars." I check my bank account and see I'm good, "If I give you 100 can I escape a room check so I don't have to worry about my door opening at a random point in the night?" She considers it, "110. As long as you like text a photo or like do a facetime thing where you go around your room before bed." I hold out my hand and she shakes it, "Don't tell your father." I laugh and happily make my way up the stairs.

I look out my window and stare at the tree near my window. I open the window and slightly stick my head out of it. I see a really big branch that looks like it could support my weight, but unsure I decide to come up from the other end. I throw on a pair of jeans and a random graphic tee and head into my backyard. I shakily climb my way up the tree and out near the branch near the window. I manage to get myself half way in the window before I hear a familiar voice yell from outside. "Cass. What are you doing?" Shit its Rodrick. "Just being an idiot." I hear him laugh, "Are you okay?" I continue trying to worm my way into my room but, "I'm a little stuck." He laughs even harder, "One sec." I hear his window shut as I wait for a few moments. My mom yells from the front door, "Rodrick is here." I sigh trying to save myself the embarrassment of my family, "I'm putting on makeup just let him up." He comes up the stairs and breaks down laughing as I sit in my window very awkwardly. I flip him off as he hold out his arms, "Grab on." I grab his arm with one hand and push on the wall with the other. I manage to get out and collapse on the floor with a thud. "You two okay?" My mom yells up. "Yeah. I tripped over his foot," I respond. The two of us start laughing harder than I ever have. "You tell anyone about this and you are dead." He nods. "I am so resisting a bad joke." I raise an eyebrow at him, "Do it chicken." He slightly squares up, "Help step bro I'm stuck." He softly cries out in a higher pitched voice. I lightly punch his shoulder, "Thats fucking gross dude." His eyes widen, "You know what I'm ref-" he stops himself, "nevermind."

The two of us mess around for a while before he invites me over to his to listen to him practice by himself, "If you don't mind me writing as you do." He smiles, "of course not." I slapped on some make-up before we headed towards the front door. As I reach for the door my dad stops me, "Rodrick you can go ahead she will meet you in a little." He looks concerned, but he doesn't try his luck. Without saying anything Dad leads me into the basement to where all his old stuff is. He pulls out a guitar case and smiles, "In highschool I was in a band," he pauses as he looks at the case and smiles, "and we were a pretty big deal. At least in our area." He looks up at me and I smile, "What were you guys called?" He laughs for a second, "Seven Goats. But there were three of us." I chuckle at the name. "But this," he opens the case to reveal an old navy blue electric guitar with seven goat decals on it; it also has a safety pins attached to the strap, "is Jean. She was my girl until I met your mom in college. She came to one of my gigs and it was love at first sight. So I packed up and traded it in for accounting." He laughs again, "but I want you to have her. You spend so much time with those boys and it sounds like they are lacking a steady guitar." I look at the guitar then my dad then back to the guitar, "Are you sure?" He nods, "Yeah. I can teach you if you want and we can get you an amp once you get better. You will do great." I hug him tightly, "Thank you Dad." He hugs me back, "No problem pumpkin." We both let go and I smile. I put the strap over my shoulders as I download a tuner app. I know a little guitar because I decided to learn acoustic when I was in 5th. It didn't go far, but I have a basic understanding. I get it quickly tuned and pluck a few chords before Rodrick texts me.

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: You okay?

Me: Yeah. Dad just needed to chat about a gift for mom. Be over in a few?

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: Sweat

Me: Sweet?

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: Ya

I decided that I'm gonna wait to surprise him when I'm decent. Hopefully it will impress him. Although maybe Ben could give my pointers.

Me: Hey Ben quick question?

Ben: Whats up?

Me: Do you think it would be impressive if I could play the guitar?

Ben: I know I would be and so would Rodrick.

I send him a photo of my guitar

Me: It was my dads.

Ben: YOU DAD WAS LEO FROM SEVEN GOATS???!?

Me: Yeah how come?

Ben: I love them! Please play and get good so you can play with us and I can brag. T_T

Me: Bet


	9. 9

I laugh as I put the guitar in its case and walk up the stairs. I place her in my closet to hide her just in case. After all of this I head down the stairs and out the door to Rodrick's. I open up the side garage door and he is sitting there at his drums pouting. "What's wrong." He looks up like a sad puppy, "You took a while." I slightly melt inside, "I'm sorry, but I'm here now dork." He smiles so widely I swear my heart stops beating. He stands up and stands next to me. "Okay you know our gig next week?" He excitedly asks. "I've heard of it." I retort. "Well so this isn't the surprise surprise that Ben, Chris, and I are gonna show you, but" he clumsily moved back to his drums and twirls his drum stick in his hand and he smiles mechiviously at me. He starts with the song and I smile. He starts playing the drums as he hums along to the song. After a moment I realize it's Scotty Doesn't Know and my smile fills my face. I start to sing along to the song as he continues. I decided that this will be my first song I learn. Once the song ends I smile. "You know I play guitar and a little drums right?" His jaw drops, "No. Wait why didn't you say that?" I shrug, "I didn't think you would find it cool. I mean like I didn't want to seem like I was wedging my way into the band." He laughs as he holds out the drumsticks in front of him. "You are the only other person who has touched these and lived to tell the story." I grab the sticks and he moves to the front of the drums. I tap along to a simple beat before playing an all too familiar tune that causes Rodrick's face to turn red. I look up past Rodrick as Ben and Chris are standing there like they have seen a ghost. "I guess you heard that?" They both nod, "You guys okay?" They all shake their head no. "Are you surprised I did that and knew the meaning?" The three stooges nod yes again. I laugh so hard as I stand up, "Lighten up boys I'm not shocked. Trust me. I've seen worse." I get a cold chill that makes me shiver. The boys laugh at this point. They start setting up as Mr. Heffley comes down and asks, what was that tune that Rodrick played a few minutes ago. Rodrick snaps his drumsticks at me as I put on a customer service smile. "It was the end of an old commercial that played in my hometown. So my old friends and I messed with it on various instruments. And I got the drums." He looks across the boys as their faces don't change and he just walks out the room. The guys look at eachother dumbfounded.

"How do you do that so easily?" Ben asks. I laugh, "Well I mean it was a partial truth. It actually did play in my home town. Except I snuck it into a band class showcase. Mainly because he didn't let me play guitar." The boys all look at eachother and laugh. Chris pipes up after a minute, "Wait you play guitar? Like guitar guitar?" I nod. "I haven't played in years, but I'm gonna save up for a new one." Ben stifles laughter as the other two question his reaction. Chris passes me his bass with a sly smile, "Can you play anything now?" Rodrick quickly says, "She said she was a rusty dude don't push her." I hand him back his bass. "I don't want to embarrass myself." He shrugs it off, "Understandable." The boys start rehearsing soon after. I quickly text Chris telling him the plan before I put them both in a group chat.

Me: I know you two are rehearsing rn but here is the plan. I am gonna learn Scotty Doesn't Know by Lustra on my guitar. Would you guys mind helping me? Like you don't have to btw.

When I hit send both phones chime and Rodrick looks at me eyebrow raised. I stick out my tongue and it makes him laugh to the point he misses the beat for a second.

I watch them like normal until they go into this little huddle. They all put their hands in and yell Löded Diper at varying times before and after three. I watch them confused until Ben clears his throat. "This is Rancid Diper." Rodrick starts with a slower beat as Chris slowly layers on, Ben adds in after a second and the smile on my face grows. Ben's voice mixed with the slower vibe of the song is calming before I hear Rodrick hit his drumsticks and kick drum at the same time three times. The song flourishes into a full rock moment. The boys all impressed they pulled it off jam along. I make eye contact with Rodrick and he sticks his tongue out for a brief second. The song comes to an end and I cheer and applaud. "That was amazing guys!" I say so excitedly. "There is one more song, but like we were asked from a list to do one, but I think you will like it Cass." Rodrick smiles. He counts them off and I instantly recognize the song. Super Freak by Rick James. "She likes the boys in the band,

She says that I'm her all time favorite," Ben sings as Rodrick winks at me. I turn red as the boys continue. My eyes fixated on Rodrick. His facial expressions concentrated on his playing. He had a small smile as he played. I could literally watch him all the time. Once the song ends his drumstick snaps. "Shit." Ben laughs. "I think that should be our wrap up queue. I have homework," Chris says as he takes off his bass. "Y'all were great. I'm proud of you all." I cheerily say as the boys all turn a little bashful. Ben heads out with Chris as he leaves. "Wanna come up to my room for a while. I got to wrap my sticks and my room is more comfy then down here." I nod, "Sure." We headed up and I sat on his chair in the corner as he rummaged for his tape. He wraps it up nicely as I get a text.

Mom: Home by 12

Me:Got it!

"I have an hour." He nods as he turns on his small speaker and plays some songs. We just vibe for a while before I start to get up to leave. Should I Stay or Should I go by The Clash starts playing and we both sing along. I start to dance a little before he joins me. The line "So if you want me off your back," plays as I playfully bounce my fingers up his back as he licks his lips slightly laughing. I say to him softly, "Should I stay or should I go?" The tempo kicks up and I lead him in a small swing type dance that leaves the clumsy boy stumbling over his limbs and almost falling every few seconds. I dip him ever so slightly and he is laughing so hard. As the song draws close to its end he and I are standing face to face, looking into each other, both ever so slightly out of breath, and hair in our faces. With his right hand he softly brushes the hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. His hand lingers slightly close to the side of my face. We hold eye contact as the song ends. We both lean in a little closer. As my eyes flutter closed the beginning of the next song startles me. Killer Queen by Queen starts playing and the mood is broken. "That is so on theme for me." I say as I start to laugh. He tries to talk, but only stammers. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before making my way out the room. "I love you," he says before facepalming, "I mean ah- see you later." His I love you did throw me off but I tell him, "Wanna facetime when I get home?" His face lights up, "Yes!"


	10. 10

I get into my house and facetime him as I am taking off my makeup in the bathroom. I wash my face quickly and pretend beauty guru my way through my skincare. He listens carefully with a slight smile on his face. "What dork?" I ask as I make my way upstairs to my room. I put my phone face down as I change into a pair of pajama shorts and a band shirt from my old highschool. I flip the camera up and he is making faces at the camera. I laugh as he freezes. "You are adorable you know that?" He blushes as he looks away. I smile down towards him. There is a moment of awkward silence before he breaks it. "Oh my mom told Greg and I we were going to the boardwalk with your family in two weeks." I get excited. "Really? That's gonna be so much fun!" He nods, "but I have to share a bed with Greg." I pause for a moment. If I have a double bed in my room I could invite him. I quickly say, "I paid for an extra room if you want to join me." He raises his eyebrows shocked, "I mean I'll see if I could. That would be fun." That portion of conversation ends and we both lay down and get comfy. We keep talking until he falls asleep. He looks so peaceful with a small smile on his lips. His hair falling in his face. I start to drift off as he snores. I mute myself as to not wake him with my sudden laughter. "You are adorable Rodrick," I softly say as I unmute. "I think I've fallen for you," I mumble as I fall asleep.

The week leading up to the gig was filled with practices and the boys messing with each other. Ben and Rodrick tricked Chris I to thinking his bass was too loud by screaming out when he barely played. The day before the gig I bought them all pizza and we all were excited for the next day.

The boys met up early in the morning and I could feel their excitement and well hear them when I woke up. After twenty minutes of trying to pry myself out of bed I hear my name called from the base of the stairs. "Cass Rodrick and his friends are here for you." I shoot up and throw on the first clothing items I can grab. Which is a red crop top and black skinny jeans. "I'm doing my makeup." I yell, "You can send them my way." I turn on my lights and throw the bean bag out in the middle of my floor. I shove my stuffed animals under my bed as I apologize profusely. The boys stand near my doorway waiting like vampires. "You can come in." I move near my vanity and pull put my pallets and assess which would look best. "Hey uh we brought you this for tonight," Ben softly says as he holds out a tee shirt. "Sammi asked Jasmine for your size and she helped crop it because we noticed you wear them alot." All the boys have a smile on their face. "I'll gladly wear this guys," I say as I head near the door. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna change my shirt then like do y'all want snacks?" The boys shake their head no as Rodrick pulls out his phone.

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: I want something from our snack drawer :((

I step out of the boys line of sight.

Me: Well quickly slip my tv remote in there and say you are gabbing the remote. Its deadass just a sock draw. No balls.

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: ;p

I head into the bathroom and unbundle the shirt. It's a Löded Diper shirt cropped to the same length as my red one. I change into it quickly then knock on my sister's door. "Its Cass." She comes and opens her door and sees the shirt. "So Sammi wasn't lying." I give her a quick hug before turning around. "I guess you are alright." I hear a thud and laughter from my room so I bolt up the stairs. When I enter the doorway I see Ben and Chris piled on Rodrick. "What is going on?" As they catch their breath Chris pipes up, "Rodrick was going through your drawers. I start laughing to the point I am on the floor gasping for breath. I make my way over to the drawer and open up the drawer with all my different socks. I push them to the side, "See. Its hidden snacks." They roll off of Rodrick as he grabs one of his drinks. "Thank you." Rodrick looks up towards me and his face softens and he smiles. "That looks amazing on you." I blush and look down, "Thanks." I look up towards the other too, "I'm gonna do my makeup so you can stay if you want. We could put on netflix or music or something." Ben cheerily says, "Music!" Rodrick turns on my speaker and I turn on my playlist that has various 80's to 2000's pop rock. The boys sing and mess around. I finish up my eyeshadow and start to put on my eyeliner. I see Rodrick quietly come up and watch as I apply my wings. "Woah Cass you do that so easily!" I do the other eye as all three of them are staring at me. "Take a photo it lasts longer." With that Rodrick whips out his phone and takes a photo. "Hey!" I exclaim as I reach out. He takes a few more as we both start laughing. After a minute Chris says, "So are we gonna practice today or hang out?" Rodrick smiles, "Let's go gang." The four of us head down the stairs. I quickly say goodbye to my parents and we head out. My phone buzzes once I sit down.

Sammi: Hey are you going tonight?

Me: Yeah you?

Sammi: Ofc! Those bitches couldn't stop me if they tried.


	11. 11

The boys start playing as I watch them. Everytime my eyes fall onto Rodrick my heartbeat races and it feels like there are a million butterflies in my stomach. I seem to spend most of my time watching him as the day goes on. The boys give me their orders and I go pick up Taco Bell. After we finish eating Sammi comes over to help us pack up. It seems like much hasn't changed between the group since Rodrick and her broke up which is refreshing. We help pack them up and Sammi and I head to my house before we all take off. Well Rodrick, Sammi, and I are heading over together with the drums in the back of his van. Sammi invited me over afterwards so I threw together some pajamas and clothes for the next day along with some makeup. I put that bag in the back of his van. Sammi offers to sit on the floor or the van as we drive across town. The three of messing around just having fun. I watch him as he drives. My heartbeat is as loud as everything else. When we pull up there are no cars outside besides Chris'. I help Rodrick bring in his drum which is lighter than I expected. Rodrick finishes his set up as I softly ask him, "Don't you usually wear eyeliner for gigs?" He makes an "oh shit" face. I hold up one finger, "One second." I race out to the car and grab my eyeshadow from the van and a brush. He looks up at me confused as I tell him to close his eyes. I pack black shadow on his lash line and smoke it up ever so slightly. "Now trust me hun but I need you to look up please. I am very careful with this." He looks up as I smudge the black shadow where his eyeliner normally goes. When I am done I place a soft kiss on his forehead and walk away. He grabs my arm as he stands. He turns me around. He holds my face in his hands and softly kisses my forehead. I blush looking at him, "You look adorable like that."

Cars start pulling up and people slowly trickle in. Sammi is up by the boys watching them as I make my way towards the kitchen. I grab an almost cold beer and open it. It tastes like crap, but honestly it helps with the limiting interactions. A few people come up to me and ask if I was new. I am tempted to say no, but I humor them as I watch Rodrick. He winks at me occasionally as he watches over the crowd. Time passes as I drink two more beers. Everything just feels so fuzzy as I hear Ben finish their set. I don't remember much besides Rodrick taking me outside.

Rodrick's POV

Throughout my set I carefully watch Cassie. She listened along to the music with a beer in her hand. She left a few times and came back with a new drink. The wall behind her holds her up as the night progresses. Ben notices and looks at me. We both agree we have to end this now. We play our last song as I watch her look sad once we end. Chris and Ben tell me they will put my stuff in the van. I rush over to her and she boops my nose. "You know I have the biggest fucking crush on you Rodrick. Since the day we met." She laughs at the end and my eyes widen. I help her up fully and we walk towards the door, "You are saying that because you are shit faced Cassandra. How much did you drink?" She leans in and tells me, "Three, four, I don't know Sammi took away my last one." I sigh, "Jesus fucking christ Cassie. You are gonna hurt yourself. You can't do this." I open the side door to my van and sit her down. I pull out my phone, "Tell me again what you said in the party." She throws up a peace sign, "I had like four beers or some shit I don't know." I roll my eyes, "No the other thing." She holds up he pointer finger, "Oh! I have a big fucking crush on your stupid ass. Like jeez I fell for an idiot." I slightly scoff, "ow." I turn off the video. "Cass can I borrow your phone for a second I can't find mine." She gives me her phone and I only open snapchat. I add myself to her friends list then give it back to her. I quickly make a Löded Diper band private story. "I know a private story isn't the best, but this is so we all know you are fine. Are you okay with that Cass." I look at her and she is super sleepy. "Let's get you comfortable and drinking water. Have you ate anything?" She shakes her head no. "Not since lunch." I shake my head then hold out my hand, "Come on Cass let's get you some food, water, and makeup remover." She takes my hand and I get her all settled in the passenger's seat. "We are headed to the gas station to go get some food, water, makeup remover, and ibuprofen. Right Cass?" She smiles widely, "I want nachos!" I chuckle, "We can get you those." I drive down the street and pull into the corner store. I grabbed what we needed along with putting 20 on the pump we pulled up to. I head back to the van, treasures in my arms. I place them on her lap and she looks like a puppy. "Nachos?" I hand her the flimsy paper basket, "Careful. If you spill I take your nachos." Her eyes widen and she nods slowly. She carefully eats them while giggling. Once I fill up the tank I drive down the street to the mall. I park in a back corner as I look over to her. She drank half of the water and has gotten into half the snacks. She holds out the nacho doritos, "Wanna know why I won't eat them?" I turn the camera on her. "Why Cass?" "Cause I put my dick in a bag of doritos." I face palm and turn on the radio to some 2010 music. I keep the phone recording as she rambles on. I watch her stutter and stumble and my heart races. I Always Knew by The Vaccines came on and she started singing right away so I recorded her. She moved everything off her lap and looked at me. She moves some hair from my face while softly cupping the side of my face. She leans in and I do too. We kiss and the world around us melts. After what felt like a small eternity she pulls away once my phone starts playing back the audio of our conversation. She starts laughing as she leans back. "I wanted to do that the other night, but I chickened out." My face grows so warm that I swear I can fog up the car. I stare at my phone and watch the kiss happen. That happened. I save it to my memories before posting it to that private story. It feels like almost instantly Ben has texted me.

Piss baby😫 (Ben): WHAT THE FAWK JST HAPPENED ON YOU'RE STORY????????????

Me: I dunno like it just ahppened and she is now asleep andb I am kinda freking out

Piss Baby😫: Okay tell her in the morning. Is she on the story?????????

Me: Yeah. I will,,, I think i may slep Ben. I'm fucjing tierd

Piss Baby😫: okay dumbass sleep. Don't let the princess down

Me:shut up asshole

I look over at her asleep, makeup on, and in non comfy clothes. I gently shake her awake. "Hmm," she softly lets out as she slightly opens her eyes. "Cass you need to take off your makeup. I know you have pj's in the back of the van. If you want to change." She hears the word change and grabs at her shirt slightly pulling it up. I see her midriff and close my eyes. I reach and swat for her bag and give it to her. She takes it from me and she laughs after a minute. I hear her get out of her seat for a moment then sit back down. "You good?" I ask. "Yeah." I peek slightly and she is stuffing her jeans and shirt in her bag. I look at her and she is wearing a pair of Ramen pants and a black tee. I hand her the makeup remover and she takes it off, but it stuff is smeared on her face. "Come here Cass." She comes closer and I gently take off the rest of her makeup. I give her a small kiss on her forehead before she fully gets back in her chair. "Drink some water and if you want I will lean your seat back." She meekly says, "Yes please," I get out and recline the seat and she falls right asleep. I take off my makeup and soon fall asleep.


	12. 12

Cassandra's P.O.V

My head starts pounding as my eyes slowly open. I hear soft breathing next to me as I focus my eyes. I see Rodrick asleep next to me. He softly snores as he looks so peaceful. His body is turned towards me as he mumbles, "Cassie... potato..." I quickly cover my mouth to stop from laughing. I look down at my clothes and see I'm in my pajamas. I snap open the mirror on the sun visor and see I'm without makeup. I change my shirt to a black Nirvana tee and I slide a skirt on over my pajama pants. I slip them off and replace them with a pair of old bike shorts so I don't have to deal with the horrible chub-rub. As I putting on socks Rodrick stirs. His eyes open slightly as he smiles, "Morning sunshine." My heart melts. Groggily he sits up. He hands me my phone which he had plugged into a portable charger. "Sorry you fell asleep and I charged it." I smile back at him, "It's no problem." I tap my home screen on and and 20 missed texts and 5 calls. "Shit." I check who it was and it was all Ben, Chris, and Sammi. "Okay wait, before you open all of those watch this." He flips his phone over to me and I see myself sitting on the inside of his van obviously drunk. He presses play and my eyes widen. " I had like four beers or some shit I don't know." Rodrick's voice chimes in, "No the other thing." I point up into the air, "Oh! I have a big fucking crush on your stupid ass. Like jeez I fell for an idiot." My face turns red. "Be honest did you mean this?" I nod yes, "Yes, it's true. I just didn't know how to tell you and then I found out about Sammi and I just wanted to be with you. Then when we snuck out that was the best I've ever felt, and I ran from you in the mall because I was scared." He smiles brighter than I've ever seen, "Shh Cass it's okay. I feel the same." Tears well up in my eyes, "No no no Cassie please don't." I laugh slightly, "It's happy it's happy." I open snapchat which is weird because I haven't used it since I got Ben, Chris, and Sammi's snaps a week or two ago so I could send them progress clips of my Rodrick surprise. I see him babysitting me as he gets me nachos, I see the doritos, and all the snacks. I watch the two of us as I start singing along to I Always Knew. I see me move the snacks off my list. I see me push his hair away. I see me lean in. My eyes snap up to him. "I am so sorry Rodrick. Oh my God . Why did I do that. Shit you probably hate me. God I'm dumb." He smiles, "I'm not mad. I promise Cassie. I just wish you remembered the moment. I didn't think that is how our first kiss would happen, but it's a story." I tap and see a photo of me asleep before the story ends. "I don't know what to say..." I trail off as I open my texts. Wait there is this one too. I see us sitting together. I softly say, "If I was an instrument what would I be?" He laughs, "Easy. One of those plastic kazoos?" I shake my head, "What-" He cuts me off," because you are pretty and make everything better." I smile warmly, "Aww." He turns to me, "What would I be." "A triangle," I say deadpan. "Understandable." I opened Chris' first.

Chrissss: Yo you got drunk as shit last night, but is asshat was disrespectful I'll kick his ass.

There are four texts in between commenting on various things I said which made me smile.

Chrissss: YOU KISSED HIM BEFORE THE GUITAR SURPRIZE DAMN

I laugh at his last text before moving to Sammi's.

Sim-Sam: Hey bitch drink water now. This isnt a joke its a threat🥴

Sim-Sam: Bro you say some weird ass shit

She sends six different ones quoting me on my drunken ramble. Her last one was the one I was dreading.

Sim-Sam You got some big honker ass balls bitch! Look at that CONFIDENCE😏🥴🥴🥴🥴

I belly laugh and Rodrick looks confused. I point to my phone and he nods okay.

"Hey you wanna go get some breakfast?" His smile is still groggy and his eyes sleepy. "I'm fucking hungry." He extends the y as he lightly throws his head back against the headrest.

"Sure Rodrick," I smile towards him. I fumble for my bag and quickly slap on my make-up. He watches me in awe. I finish my eyeliner and mascara as he fixes his hair. He turns to me, "Ready?" He says with his little smile that makes me melt every time. I nod and we are off. He pulls out of the mall parking lot which I slightly laugh at.

He pull into a little old fashion diner. He parks pretty crooked but doesn't pay it any attention. "Um dude you parked in like two spots." He raises an eyebrow at me "Yeah and?" I roll my eyes. "Are you gonna park right or..." I trail off as he hands me his keys. "You try it then Miss Confidence." I slightly laugh. "It's on buddy." We switch spots. I try to get my brings as I try to navigate the van. I back it up and attempt to straighten it out, but eventually get it after twenty or so attempts. Once I turn off the car the asshole in the passenger seat starts clapping. I roll my eyes and jokingly say, "Fuck off." He retorts with a really crappy British accent, "Fuck off mate."

After a minute out laughing for dies down we head into the diner. The vintage coca-cola clock on the wall says it's 11 and there is only a booth in the back open. I look around, the waitresses in various pastel uniforms, the patrons ranging from young to old. I look to my left and see an old married couple sitting there. Once the husband looks away for a second his wife steals some of his fries. I rest my head on Rodrick's shoulder, which is a little awkward since I'm a little taller than him. He smiles and when one waitress asks how many he holds up two fingers and politely says, "Two." She leads us to our booth and he sits across from me. The waitress asks us what we want for a drink. I order a coffee and he orders apple juice. I slightly snicker and he sticks his tongue out at me. We looked over the menu and since it's later then we both thought we both got a burger and some fries. We talk about trivial things and try to ignore the elephant in the room.

He clears his throat and I slightly jump, "We should talk about last night."


	13. 13

And with those six words my heart sinks. He will probably not want to be around me anymore because I kissed him and didn't remember it. He probably thinks I am so pathetic because I had to be taken care of like a child. What if I caused him to finish his set early? God this is the end. I feel tears well up in my eyes as my middle finger traces the rim of my mug. I take a deep breath and look up.

"Okay."

He looks down then back up, "I need to know, why did you drink so much? You had us all worried. Hell Ben and I got so worried we finished early because we couldn't stand the thought of someone like pulling you to the side and us losing you."

The tears stream from my eyes as I look at him, "Oh no no no Cassie please don't cry. I'm not mad, don't worry. Please." He reaches out and grabs my hand. He looks reassuringly into my eyes, "I promise Cass I'm not mad. We were worried. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry."

Softly I say, "I don't know what I was thinking. That's the thing." I look down and pull back my hand. I massage my thumb into the palm of my other hand.

Our food comes and our conversation ends. We both seem to stuff food in our mouths, but are only met with hiccups and groans moments later. We go back to trivial things, but the mood shifts in a moment. He looks at me for a moment longer than I normally catch him doing. He clears his throat. We meet eyes. Time slows and the diner grows quiet. He takes a deep breath, and then the check comes. He laughs as I quickly grab it and slide my card in there. I give it back before the moment comes again. He reaches for my hand and I don't hesitate. "Cassandra,' he smiles, "I am in love with you." My eyes widen and my breathing hitches. I slightly laugh and he looks confused. "Good joke Rodrick." He is taken aback before he sighs. "I'm not joking. I knew I felt something when we met and you fell on me, you took my breath away. And when you came to check on me at the party and we went to the park. Hell I haven't been like that to anyone. And then the other night when we were dancing and you looked me in the eyes as we ended the song, I could have kissed you then. Then the party. Cassie I was so worried about you. When you kissed me that night. It felt right. I could have kept doing it. I didn't want to stop. Cassie I have never felt this way for anyone, but it feels right." I let the words set in. He loves me. Rodrick loves me? Rodrick Heffley, the boy who I fell for at first sight, loves me. All I am able to say at that moment in "Deadass?" He laughs. "Deadass." The waitress comes back with the check and we head back to the van. We both get in and he looks at me almost concerned. "Cassie be honest. How do you feel about me?" I look him in the eyes, "Rodrick. I literally fell for you when I first saw you. When I looked at who I had fallen on my heart skipped a beat. When you said girlfriend my heart sank to my ass. Watching you play made me so happy to watch you do what you love. When we went grocery shopping it felt so natural. When you disappeared from the party and I literally jumped at the opportunity to go check on you. At the park I literally felt so special that you took me where you haven't ever taken Ben. Like bro what the fuck? And the night we were dancing in your room." I pause for a second and look down. Softly I say, " I felt like I fought everything single ounce of me to not kiss you then, but obviously I didn't hold out much longer." He softly grabs my face with his hand. He pulls me close and kisses the top of my forehead. "Cassie?" I nod my head slightly. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I am taken aback for a second, "Yes!" A smile forms across my face and one comes across his face. We both seem to share the same thought as we lean in. My eyes close and we draw near.

At the last moment his phone rings. "Sorry." He reaches for it and semi-annoyed he says, "Barf breath what do you want?" I hear Greg softly through the phone say, "Where are you?" Rodrick rolls his eyes, "With Ben why?" There is a laugh from the other end of the phone. "Why is your van in front of Lee-anne's?" His face drops as he looks to the side and I see not only his family, but mine. My mom raises her eyebrow as my dad looks a little annoyed. I exit the van and come up to them. "I can explain. We were going to get breakfast and he uh had something on his eyelash." My mom laughs and softly says, "Mhm that's convenient. I've used that one before." By this point Rodrick has slid out of the car and is dealing with his mom. I look back at my parents and Jasmine is laughing so hard from where she is standing. "Anyway I guess we are gonna go eat. Just be home by two okay? You are helping with dinner." I nod yes. "The Heffley's are coming over for dinner." I look back at Rodrick and he throws a little smile. I slink back into the van and wait for Rodrick. He hopps in after a minute. "Sorry about that." He smiles slightly. "How bad did you get it?" I ask. "Ya know my mom said she called it so my dad now owes her five bucks, and so that pretty much sums it up. Oh and apparently I am coming to yours for dinner tonight." I nod yes and he puts the keys in the ignition. "I just gotta be home by two." He licks his lips for a second. "Two? We got an hour, but trust me." My face turns a little red, "I trust you." He drives for a little until we are at a vaguely similar park. "Why does this look familiar?" He laughs, "It's the park Cassie. Where I knew fully, but didn't know how to say." He checks the time on his phone and sighs, "looks like we are headed back." I snicker, "Yeah that doesn't look suspicious. The two teens in a panel van pulling up to a park then immediately pulling out to leave." He looks at me and I can tell that went over his head. We pull out and head home and Can I Call You Tonight by Dayglow comes over the radio. I can't keep my eyes off of him as I watch him focus on the road. He licks his lips and smirks as his eyes shift to me for a split second. "Whatcha thinking about?" He waits a beat before saying, "How I want this song to play as dance under the stars." I blush instantly and cover my mouth. He panics, "Did I say something wrong?" I shake my head no, "No that's really really cute." His freckles raise as he smiles. We pull up in front of his place and I grab my stuff from the van. He walks me to my front door and I turn to him. We look each other in the eyes and I want to kiss him so bad, but I need to make up for last night. I kiss him on the cheek and step inside. "I'll see you later stinky." He pouts, "I took a shower yesterday idiot." I jokingly roll my eyes as his smile returns. "I'm teasing you." He simply says "I know baby-girl." before leaving my porch. Baby-girl. That made me melt into a puddle. That sounded so nice coming from him. I listen for his front door to close before closing mine. I run upstairs and open my blinds to see him doing the same. He goes for his window and I do the same. "Miss me already?" He asks. I flip him off and he laughs. He moves from his window and I go to take a shower. Once I'm done I throw on a pair of mom jeans and a random graphic tee. I grab my guitar and the notebook with cords and almost fully play Scotty Doesn't Know without looking at the sheet. I pull out my phone and record a small section then send it to Ben and Chris. Ben is the first to respond and it is positive.

Ben: That sounds good CAss. Chris and I are comin ovr for practice right now if you wanna play it live.

Me: Bettttt


	14. 14

Within a few moments there is a knock on the front door. I run down and Jasmine has opened it. "Where is Rodrick?" The two boys look at each other then at me. "He is taking a nap right now cause him and Ben where up all night." Ben nods his head, "Yeah." She lets them in and we go up to my room. They plop down on the bed and I stand in front. I inhale deeply before starting the song. I sing along as I play and the boys are a little surprised. Once I'm done they smile and applause. "Cass that amazing!" Ben states. I look at the two and ask, "Should we do it today?" They nod yes. "How do I get this in there without any suspicion?" Ben holds up a house key with a cheeky grin. The three of us make our merry way over to the Heffly's. Ben hands me the keys and I put the case near the door behind some boxes. I hear the boys coming to the door and quickly scurry to the outside door. I wait out there for a second before Ben "unlocks'' it. When Rodrick sees me he smiles. "I think you are the one that was missing me stinky." I teasingly say. Ben and Chris raise an eyebrow to each other then don't further question it. I sit in my usual spot and the boys start practicing. Around a quarter way through one of Rodricks sticks breaks so he heads up to grab a new one. "Go time?" I ask. They nod and I grab my guitar. They help me finish setting up as he comes through the door. "Whats going on?" I hold one finger up to my lips and Ben takes the sticks. "Sit down dude." Rodrick sits down and I smile. I hear Ben count off the sticks, tap, tap, tap. I start up and I live up to my internal rock star. Rodricks face lights up when he realizes the song. His face gets a light dusting of pink as he watches me. Once the song ends, runs up to me. He glances down to my lips for a second before kissing my forehead. Ben and Chris laugh and then ask, "Are you guys?" Rodick nods and the boys cheer. "Fucking called it." I laugh "I will see you later guys I gotta go help make dinner." They wave as I grab my stuff and head next door. My mom has the windows open and smiles at me. "That song sounded so good. Was that you?" I nod yes. She hugs me as she sweetly says, "Your dad is gonna be so proud of you pumpkin." I smile, "Thanks mom." I pause for a second, "What are we making?" She holds up her little recipe card. "Some Guy Fieri dish I got online. It looked good." She looks at the ingredient list and mumbles, "Oh shit." I look at her confused. "Whats up?" She sighs, "I forgot the wine. I'll be right back. Do you wanna come?" She grabs her keys and wallet and I join her in the car. "Ready?" I nod yes and off we go. We ran to the supermarket that Rodrick and I went to a few weeks ago. She runs over to the wines and grabs the ones she needed for the night. I grab a few bottles of sparkling cider and put them in the cart as I laugh. We check out and head back home. My phone buzzes and I check it once I set down the bag in the kitchen.

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: Shuld i dress nice?

Me: IDK I'll dress up if you do lol

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: Fr??

Me: Yee

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: Bettt

Me: see you soon

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: I can't wait

My mom puts on some random music as we cook. We mess around and Jasmine comes out to join us and bring Lia with her. My dad comes through the front door and stands in the walkway looking at all of us. "Hey Dad," I smile as I wave over to him. "All of my favorite girls in one room," He smiles as he takes a seat near Jasmine. With the two brain cells that Jasmine and I both share we fake gag as Mom gives him a quick kiss. "So Cass, what is the deal with that Rodrick kid?" Jasmine starts laughing as I pause. "Well I uh- well he kinda asked me out like fifteen seconds before y'all called us out." My mom gets excited, "And?" I laugh slightly, "I said yes!" My mom hugs me and my dad sighs slightly. He mumbles, "I never prepared the you are dating my daughter speech. Shit." He looks up at me, "You know I'm gonna interview him right?" I laugh awkwardly, "Can we do that another time though since like there will be the whole family?" Mom pipes in, "Leo please?" He sighs, "Fine."

Mom and I finish cooking and setting up the table. I quickly go change into a plaid high waisted women's dress pants and a flowey mesh white button up with a tank under. I tuck it in slightly and throw on my Doc Martens. I pose dorkily and send it to Rodrick.

Me: How do I look

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: not as good as me

He sends a shaky photo of him wearing a button up and a nicer pair of jeans.

Me: you look nice

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: Greg just walked in and asked why I dressed up.

Me: oop.

I head down the stairs and the doorbell rings. "I got it!" I exclaim on the last few steps. I open the door and invite the Heffley's in. "Mom the Heffley's." I holler as they come in. I smile at Rodrick as I quickly glance at him. Looking at his outfit with a slight smile he gives me a small kiss on the forehead. I hear an over exaggerated gag noise behind me. Rodrick's expression goes from soft to a little scary, "Oh really Greg? I've never believed in fate, or destiny or anything until-" Greg yells, "Stop!" I clap my hand over my mouth so fast you can hear the slap loudly. Panicked he softens up and says, "Are you okay? You are gonna hurt yourself Cas." Greg stands there dumbfounded as Rodrick switches from ass to softie.

The parents pay no mind to the boys as my mom shows off the home post-move in. Rodrick and I hang back and hug him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Honey bunny are you okay?" I move my head up to look at him. "Honey bunny?" He smiles softly and holds the side of my face lightly, "Yes Honey bunny." I giggle slightly, "I don't have a nickname for you yet."


	15. 15

"That's okay! I promise. That just kinda slipped out." He smiles, taking my hand. "Shall we join them?" I nod yes and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Dinner goes on like you would expect. Rodrick and I sat next to each other with side conversations galore. Our families did attempt to embarrass both of us, and succeeded in some aspect. My favorite was the story of little him saying "fuck" instead of truck and "shit" instead of shirt. It was worth being scolded for cussing in front of the company when I said, "I like your shit," to him. Then my parents pulled out the rollerblade phase, well the cringe outfits and routines I wrote. Rodrick found it very amusing and I just wanted to melt into a pile on the floor. The younger ones enjoyed dodging the bullet, but overall it was a nice dinner.

After everyone finished eating and the table was cleared the mood slightly changed. My mom cleared her throat, "So next week." I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized it wasn't the most serious of all. She continues, "We need to pick a place for dinner as a group. I figured at least one dinner should be spent together." There is a scattering of nods from the kids. "What are we gonna do about other meals?" I ask honestly. My mom sighs, "Well that's for each family to decide." Rodrick realizes what I'm starting to do and turns to his mom, "Pizza every night? Room service? Milkshakes?" Mrs. Heffley ignores him, but it's too late. Greg pipes up, "Corn Dogs? Slushies?" Jasmine opens her mouth to talk before my mom says, "Don't try it." My dad is holding back laughter as my mom shoots him a look. The conversation carries on between the adults and Rodrick taps my leg softly. "Check your phones in a min." I nod slightly. I pretend to pay attention for a little before I pick up my phone as read:

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: Yo wut r ur plans after diner?

Me: IDK probs practice then make some bracelets. wyb?

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: idk... I wanna do somethin

Me: likeeeeee????????

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: would you be willing to change plans?

Me: Why???

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: Can u sneek out 2nite?

Me: yeah y?

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: I wanna go smoke sum

Me: say less

Me: formal wear or casual?

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: hmmmm casual ;p

Me: okok where are you taking me?

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: The park is like a 20 min walk since we probs shouldn't drive

Me: kk should I bring anything?

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: Exra clothes and sum cash

Me: Y?

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: Food babe

He smiles sweetly as my mom clears her throat. She looks me in the eyes then down at the plates then back up. "Oh, OH! Hey mom why don't I clear the table?" She smiles, "Aw that would be nice Cass." I stand and start to gather plates and stack them nicely. Rodrick hops up and starts to grab the cups. He follows me into the kitchen and sets them next to the sink. I start to wash the dishes before putting them into the dishwasher. After a little we go back out and join them.

Greg and Jasmine ask if they can go play Twisted Wizard. The moms let them, so they scurry off into the living room. You can occasionally hear them yell and cheer. I turn to my mom and ask, "Hey can we go up to my room, so Rodrick can help me learn a new song." My dad says sure, so Rodrick and I bolt up the stairs. He plops down on my bed and smiles. "God family diners can be so awkward." I laugh, "At Least you didn't see my dad trying to write his tough guy you are dating my daughter speech. Trust me you would have laughed." He laughs and I sit up next to him. He sits up and puts his head on my shoulder, "Wanna learn the new Löded Diper song? Ben sent us all the new shit for it. Plus we kinda want to see what it would be like if maybe we had a girl in the group for like vocals and shit." His little ramble was beyond cute and I smiled softly as he talked. Once he asked if I would like to play with them I excitedly said, "Yes!" He gets very animated as his smile grows bright. I pull out my guitar as he sends me the music for the next rehearsal. I quickly get in tune and strum along to what was posted. He sits there eagerly listening. Once I'm half way through it he starts to drum on his legs along with my playing.

We go on for a while until Greg is at my door, "Woah nice room." Rodrick snaps his head, "Out peabrain." He jokingly throws up his hands in defeat, "It's time to go home. So get your stuff." Rodrick groans and mutters, "Fine." He stands up and winks at me before turning to his brother. "Come on." I set my guitar on my bed and walk down with them. At the base of the stairs I smile warmly towards the adults, "Thank you for tonight, I enjoyed myself." Mrs. Heffley lets out a small "Aww" and holds her hand over her heart. She thanks my mom then the boys are prompted to do the same and our night looks like it ends there. Final things are cleaned up, Lia is put to bed, Jasmine and my parents go up to their room, then I head to mine.

Once I'm up I start to gather everything to get out tonight. I put on my Löded Diper crop top and light high waisted jeans. I find my backpack and pull a Nirvana tee and black skinny jeans out to put in it. I grab my red flannel and tie it around my waist just in case I get cold. I pull out my vans and slip them on. I check my phone:

Me: What time are we out?

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: Hmmmmmm maybe 10 since its already dark.

Me: okok I am all ready when ever

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: me 2 lol

Me: Ya know I kinda enjoyed dinner with you. I wouldn't mind it again

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: You made a meal with my brothers actually enjoyable.

Me: I'm glad bb

I set my phone down and just breathe. Then it hits me.

Me: What if I say I'm with Sam tonight? Then I don't have to worry about sneaking back.

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: Wait bet,, Ben's parents are out 2nite.

Me: He isn't having a party?

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: Nahhhh his neighbors will rat, but it isn't weird for me to be over there. I think Chris is over there

Me: Löded Diper sleepover??

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: psshh le tme ask him

I wait a few minutes before my phone goes off.

Ben: Yo is Rodrick for real?

Me: ??

Ben: He wants to know if you two can sleep over lol.

Me: oh yeah lol I wanna get out and he mentioned you and Chris together tonight

Ben: yeah lol. Both of us are down imma tell him

Me: kk

I hop down the stairs and knock on my parents door. "Hey do you guys mind if I spend the night with Sammi? She wanted to go to the mall to get some new clothes before the school-" My mom cuts me off from the other side of the door, "That's fine just be back before dinner." "Thank you mom," I excitedly say as I make my merry way back up the stairs.


	16. 16

I pull pajama pants and makeup into a separate bag along with some make-up remover and open my texts.

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: He said we cannn :)

Me: Woooo my mom thinks I'm sleeping at Sam's lmaop

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: I just told mine I'm at Ben's lol. His house is like 10 mins off the park

Me: So like a 30 min walk T_T

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: butbutbut me

Me: Fineeee I'm ready btw

Sexy Next Dore Nehbore: Samee I'm gonna wait outside

Me: kk

I quietly walk down the stairs and open the front door. Rodrick is standing outside with a grin on his face, "Hey beautiful." I smile like an idiot before shooting back at him, "Hey stud." He laughs as he slings his bag over his shoulder. "Shall we go?" He takes a few steps before turning to me, he holds out his hand and I take it. I follow his lead as he starts our walk there. We talk about random things, but then he brings up school. "Why does school have to start in a few weeks? Break is too short." I laugh, "Hey at least the first half wasn't spent packing up your whole life to move to a new state." "True true," He pauses for a second, "Do you miss Algoe?" I nod, "Of course I do. 17 years of my life are there and now I'm here, but I do like Plainveiw much more than I thought. Plus the people from my old highschool will carry on without me. I only told my friends I was leaving." He looks at me shocked, "Really? Why?" I shrug, "I don't know. I don't really like goodbyes, and my friends knew why I was moving. Also like the people who I weren't close to that follow my instagram know I'm moving. I posted some photos in my new room." I chuckle. He facepalms, "It's been how long and I didn't even think about if you had an insta." He pulls out his phone, "What is it?" "Which account? Spam, Public, private, photography?" He looks so confused it makes me laugh. "All?" I type in my accounts on his phone and he follows them all. "Hey before we go to the park wanna take some photos?" He nods. "Okay together or by yourself?' He rolls his eyes "Together idiot." So we take some selfies in the low light and one he hops on my back with the timer going and it catches us falling. I record us a little as we continue walking to the park. I turn it off as we step on the bark.

We hop up on the top layer of the playground and set our bags next to us. I play some softer music through my phone and Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High by Arctic Monkeys plays. He rummages through his bag and gets the pre-roll and hands it to me. I roll it in my fingers as my mind wanders. I think of all the late nights in Algoe and the night that went wrong. "Hey you okay?" He softly says as he looks at me. "Oh yeah, just in space don't worry." I hand it back to his as he lights it up. The soft glow of the lighter illuminating his features makes me smile. The end is a perfect cherry color as he offers it to me. "Wanna go first?" I take it gently and bring it up to my lips. I softly inhale the smoke in my mouth before letting it into my lungs. My eyes clothes as I exhale and focus on him and our night. I do this again before tapping the end and passing it to him. We continue for a little until everything seems so funny and it is gone. We talk for a while before a text stops the flow of conversation.

Ben: U guyz comin?

Me: Yah we walked

We laugh at this as we stand up. We walk off the bark and near the bathrooms and I try the door, but it is locked. "Would you block me?" He questions "Why?" I laugh, "We gotta change dumbass." "Oh right right." I open my bag and pull out my shirt and throw it over my clothes. "I guess marching band helped a little." I chuckle. I slid the crop top through the neck and shimmy out of my jeans. Quickly putting them on I clear my throat. "Your turn." He turns amazed as we switch spots. He trips on himself and falls a little forward. He recovers and we go off. "Shit I should have grabbed a snack." I sigh. "Don't worry there is a corner store nearby." We walk for about five minutes and come across it. He grabs some snacks and I grab some snacks and some lemonades. We walk a little bit to Ben's' and Rodrick knocks on the door. Chris is in the background sprawled across a recliner with a controller in his hand. "Took ya long enough. Come on you guys can join us if you want." We grab controllers and Rodrick along with Ben sit on the couch while I slink onto the floor. "What are we playing?" I ask. "Castle Clash, Minecraft, or Halo?" Visibly excited I say, "Halo slayer? I know a crack setting and normal. I will smoke you all." "Its on," The boys mutter as we load it up. I did win 9-3. I crack open one of my lemonades and slowly sip it. I know it will slowly lessen the high, but I'm not quite ready to sleep yet. Chris suggests we work on some music so we surround the coffee table with paper scribbles in various degrees of legibility and pens. I grab one and softly start to sing along to the words. The surrounding noise dampens as they look at me? "What?" They shake their heads, "Nothing." The boys go back to what they were doing." I help them work out some kinks in notes and words while the four of us just mess around.

After a few hours I just watch silently and my mind wanders again. Things are so good and I don't want them to change, but summer is going to end. Plus its our senior year. I am just worried, did I let them in too quickly. I tug on my shirt slightly and try to shake it off. Ben leans over and whispers, "Are you okay Cass?" I nod slightly with my eyes closed. "Okay. Let us know if you aren't though okay?" Rodrick chimes in, "We may be idiots, but we will help." I laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

"I won't deny that you guys aren't idiots, but I promise it's fine," I feel guilt in my chest as I lie to them. I hate this. Everything is going too good. They all look at eachother and questioningly before turning back to the papers. My eyes drift shut as I lean on my hand.

My eyes open and I don't quite know where I am, but it feels familiar. I wander around until I hear a voice. I try to follow it until I walk through the door of Algoe High. Standing there is a botched version of prom. I look for my friends or someone, but their voice only fills my head. I frantically run through the stretching room. My heart pounding, I fight back the tears as all the noise stops. I hear a voice softly calling my name as I jump awake.

The boys look concerned as I wake up. "Is everything alright?" Rodrick softly says looking in my eyes. I nod. "Yeah uh, bad dream. Sorry." "No no no it's okay Cass I promise. That must have been a horrible dream." I go to wipe my eyes and feel the dampness on my cheeks. I fully realize the dream I had. "Yeah, it was vivid, but I'm okay." Rodrick's hand softly holds my cheek as he wipes a tear away from me, "You don't have to lie just know that." I nod as his hand falls, "I'll tell you eventually." I guess he should know eventually, but it's too much. He doesn't need to know the real reason I moved down here.

Ben pipes up and says, "We have been working hard, wanna play more games? Or like order some food cause I'm starving." I softly say, "Same." I pull out my phone to check the time. Looking up I ask, "What is open at 2 a.m. for delivery?" He chuckles, "The pizza place like 2 blocks away. Trust me ninety percent of Crossland High's students are up. If we walked over we'd probably see a bunch of classmates." I look towards Rodrick and Chris for reassurance and they nod. He checks his phone, "Wait let me call. Rodrick can you drive us." He looks panicked for a half second, "I shouldn't." Ben goes to question it then facepalms. "Ohh... What about you Cass?" I laugh, "Maybe we should walk." Ben's phone dings and he smiles, "Dudes James is working tonight. He said he'd bring some buy in like 30." I look at Rodrick, "James?" "His neighbor, he sits with us at lunch sometimes." I nod as I say, "Okay."

They order and it feels like not even 30 minutes had passed before the doorbell rang. My stomach growing I rushed to the door and opened it meanwhile who I presume is James looks confused. "Hi?" He asks as Ben walks up. His eyes widen as he says, "Yo Ben did you get a-" Rodrick cuts him off from the couch, "He wishes. She's with me." I laugh as James hands me the pizzas. I thank him before sarcastically turning back to Rodrick and saying, "Okay rockstar." He points and with an overly dramatic tone retorts, "I am thank you very much. Last I checked you listened to us before I told you who I was." I roll my eyes. Ben plops down on the couch as soon as he finishes paying James and whines, "Hungry..."

The three of us eat and watch a scary movie. Rodrick plays it off that he isn't slightly freaked out by the severed foot bouncing on the screen. After it's done we turn on random t.v. I rest my head on Rodrick's shoulder and start to nod off. "Hey Cass go take off your makeup." He says as he wakes me up. I clumsily get up and grab my bag. I notice Ben's room from the Löded Diper poster taped on it along with caution tape. I use my phone as a mirror and hastily scrub off my makeup. I pull out my pajama pants and quickly change into them. There is a knock as I'm pulling on my shirt. "I'm done, you can come in." I say through the door. Ben is standing there almost timidly. "So like I've never had a girl spend the night here, but you can sleep on the bed if you want." I raise an eyebrow and he quickly says, "I did wash the sheets yesterday. Trust me Chris was there." Chris and Rodrick come up and start to laugh, "He did I swear." Chris said through his laugh. "It's no big deal Ben," Rodrick teases as Ben's face is turning red. "Says the guy who's only night with a girl was spent with her drunk in his van." Ben says with a sassy tone. I start laughing so hard I am gasping for air, "Y'all are idiots I swear." I sit down on Ben's bed and watch the three of them mess around for a little. I let out a big yawn and lay back on the bed. I don't know how long it was, but I seemed to pass out pretty quickly.

Ben's P.O.V.

As soon as we see Cass fall asleep the three of us quiet down. Rodrick glances over to her everytime she makes a noise and I can tell how much he cares. At one point she rolls over so much she hits the wall with a thud. We scramble to check on her, but it doesn't wake her. Soon after I space out looking by the end of my bed as my thoughts take my attention. I hear a soft, "She is so pretty", and I agree. A quick punch to my arm makes me come back to reality and Rodrick is looking at me with a face that perfectly conveys "what the fuck dude?" I try to cover it up, "I was just agreeing I promise." I hold my hands up defensively giving an awkward laugh. We shake it off as Chris passes out. Rodrick is next and then me.

I wake up and stumble over to the kitchen to grab some water. My eyes catch the clock, "Six a.m? Shit thats early." I rub my eyes as I go back and lay down on my bed. I feel around, but the blanket is bunched down the side. As I'm just about to fall back asleep I hear a, "What the fuck Ben?" I see Rodrick sitting up on the floor with a look of death in his eyes. And then it hits me, "Shit." it's Cassie there, not the blankets. I quickly turn to him, "Look man I swear this wasn't intentional. I forgot she was there." His eyebrow raises up and his voice grows cold, but a strained laugh tried to cover it, "Are you sure cause I didn't know that you could forget a whole human is asleep in your bed." Chris sits up confused looking between the two of us, puts his face in his hand and mumbles, "Nope not dealing with this now," and lays back down. Rodrick stands up over me, "Move she's asleep and you don't sleep in the same bed as a girl without her knowing, and especially one that isn't your girlfriend." I awkwardly laugh sliding off my own bed, "Dude I promise it was a mistake I know she is your girlfriend trust me I wouldn't do that to you. Also where did this jealous side come from? It's uncalled for right now."


End file.
